Shivers AND OTHER ONESHOTS!
by Cheese1
Summary: One-shot collection. Booth and Bones in ... SHIVERS; DEAL; PEACHY; FIRST DAY; RISK; THE MOVIE; ARMED; TRUST; SONGS; BIRTHDAY; WAITING; COMMON GROUND; BULLETS - Booth watches Bones in a bar.
1. SHIVERS

Hi sweeties! Some of you may already know the first one-shot here – it's called Shivers... that's why the title of this is Shivers- and other one-shots! All one-shots I am going to write from now on, I'll post in here... it's easier, I think.

So, there's a second one-shot here now and according to what my muse is telling me, there will be more ;) Most of them B&B, with a certain amount of fluffiness, but also angst. I hope you'll enjoy this one-shot collection!!!

* * *

**_Shivers_**…

Temperance Brennan was tightly wrapped up in a blanket. She was fully clothed, with thick woollen socks and even a jacket, but nevertheless she was cold, colder than ever before or so it seemed.

She tried to warm her fingers with her breath, but did not really succeed. She tried to think of something to distract her from the cold surrounding her, but every time she started to concentrate on something the recent case came up in her mind... and with the case also came – uninvited – the memory of how she had ended up in this hotel room, shivering.

She sighed. It had been this very morning when she had been standing in her very comfortable and warm lab, examining Civil War remains, when Booth had shown up, telling her they had a case. She had looked at him incredulously, reminding him of the blizzard and the freezing cold outside. She remembered the smile he had given her and that he had said: "Well, you better get packed, Bones, we'll have to stay overnight and pack something warm."

Finally he had driven her to her apartment, not trusting her car to handle the unbelievable amounts of snow. It had taken them 6 hours to get to the scene... almost twice as long as the drive normally would take.

Finally she had been able to examine the remains of a woman in her late forties or early fifties. She found out that the woman had been alcoholic for years and that what had looked like a murder had been a tragic accident. The woman must have tripped, fallen down an a stone, which broke her skull and afterwards her body had rolled down a slope... where a hiker had found her. A hiker... Brennan shook her head. 'Who wants to go hiking in a freaking blizzard...' she asked herself.

It had been of course too late to drive back to DC and so they had to stay, just as Booth had told her. When they had reached the only Motel in town the receptionist had informed them, that they only had one room free, because some people had been forced to stay because of the blizzard. So Booth and Brennan had to share a room. Fortunately it had been one with twin beds. Shortly after they had entered their room the receptionist had informed them – apologising at least twenty times – that the heating had just stopped to work, but they were trying to solve the problem.

That had been three hours ago and the temperature in the room had steadily decreased.

Now it was too damn cold to think and Brennan shivered on her bed, listening to the even breathing of her partner Seeley Booth. 'How come men can sleep through something like that?' She thought.

She tried to warm her hand by rubbing the palms over her thighs, but she did not even really feel the contact. She muttered a curse.

"Bones?" She suddenly heard the voice of Booth. "Mhm" She mumbled as an answer.

"Bones, are you okay?" She could hear that he was concerned. 'Okay?' She thought. 'Yes, wonderful... it's freaking cold, and you ask if I am okay...' Instead of voicing her thoughts she just said "I am fine."  
She heard a soft chuckle from Booth's bed. "Bones, I can hear your teeth chatter. You are NOT fine. You are cold."

"So what?" She snapped back ... or she tried to sound snappish, but it all came out a bit odd with her teeth chattering.

"I can not let you freeze to death, now, can I? I am NOT going to explain that to Angela, no thanks. Come here, we can keep each other warm until the heating is repaired." Booth told her.

Brennan looked doubtful at her partner... or at his silhouette, because that was everything she could make out in the dark room, which was only dimly lit by the neon sign outside.

"Now, come on, Bones... I won't bite, I promise." He joked and she knew he was flashing her his charm smile... 'How can that smile work even when it's too dark to see it?' she wondered while reluctantly leaving her bed, still tightly wrapped up in her blanket.

She stumbled over to Booth's bed, hardly feeling her feet. Booth lifted his blanket and motioned for her to crawl in. "Bones, hurry, you know it's not getting warmer..." he told her and she finally lied down beside him.

She heard him gasp when her cold hand made contact with his bare arm. "My God, Bones... your hands feel like ice... You should have said something." He took her hands in his and tried to warm them with his breath. "Take off your jacket." Booth said.  
"What?" she asked incredulously.

"We have to warm you up, Bones. The jacket will only shut out the warmth... now come on, Bones... be reasonable." He explained. She gave in and fumbled with the zipper of her jacket, but her fingers were too cold and clumsy. "I can't" she whispered embarrassed. "My hands... I can't feel ..." She felt Booth's warm hands replacing her own and he zipped the jacket open and helped her out of it. Immediately she felt the warmth of Booth's body and with that she realised how cold she really was.

She shivered again and mumbled. "How can you wear only a T-shirt in that cold?"  
"Men are better in compensating cold and don't you dare to object now, Bones... you are still shivering. Come closer." He pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back to help her warm up. "Is it getting better?" He whispered, his lips against her hair. She nodded. "A little".

He stopped to stroke her back, but he still held her tightly in his arms. "Don't do that again, Bones." Booth said.

"What?" she asked confused. She had been thinking of how much she enjoyed being in his strong arms, as inappropriate as it was, but he could hardly be able to read her thoughts, now could he?

"Being too damn stubborn to ask for help... you'd rather freeze to death in silence than let me help you. Don't do that again!" he scolded her. She decided not to argue with him, or at least not now, it just felt too comfortable to feel the warmth replace the cold numbness in her limbs. "Okay." She mumbled.

She could tell he was surprised that she had not started an argument, but he did not say anything. They stayed as they were, in a tight embrace, his chin resting against her hair.  
After some time she felt warm again and she listened once again to the even breathing of her partner who seemed to have fallen asleep again. She shifted a bit and she felt his warm breath against her cheek. The sudden sensation of that sent a shiver down a spine and she suppressed a sigh.

"Are you still cold, Bones?" he whispered in her ear, his voice sounding a bit husky. "No" she answered truthfully. In fact, she now felt heat radiating through her body, his warm breath on her skin and the feeling of his strong arms around her made her heart beat quicken a bit.

"Booth... I should... I think I should go back to my bed." She whispered, pulling back from him.

"No. It's still too cold, you'll just freeze again." He gave back, releasing her from the embrace, but not letting her leave the bed.

"But..." she tried to say, but he covered her mouth with his hand. "Shhhh." He whispered and she felt his thumb caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of his fingers lightly dancing over her face. She could not remember anyone had done something so sweet and gentle to her ever before. "Booth" she whispered.

"Mhm" she heard him respond. "Booth..." she cleared her throat. "Why are you doing this?"

She heard him sigh and after some time he answered "I am not trying to take advantage of the situation, if that's what you mean." He had stopped to caress her cheek, his fingers now resting on the pillow.

"I know...I did not mean that... I mean... Why are you always so concerned about my welfare?" she asked hesitantly.

He chuckled. "Because I am an overprotective alpha male."

He heard her snort. "Don't use my words against me, Booth..."

He grinned.  
"But you know... it's true. I know I am overprotective concerning the people I care about... just ask Parker." He said after some time.

"People you care about?" she breathed.

"People I really care about." He confirmed and she felt his fingers play with her hair. "I care about you, Bones. A lot."

She was processing the information and thinking of an answer, when her thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise she could not identify. Whereas Booth seemed to be able to identify it immediately. "Sounds like the they repaired the heating... It should be warm soon again."

"Do... do you want me to leave?" she asked hesitantly, her voice sounding uncertain and not typical for her.

"No." He simply answered.

He heard her sigh in relief. "Good... I ... don't trust them to have repaired the heating, you know." She added.

Hearing her explanation, he smiled softly. "Yeah, maybe I was wrong and it wasn't the heating... We should try to sleep now, Bones... it's going to be a long drive tomorrow and the road will be all buried in snow."

"Okay." She mumbled and he felt how she relaxed a bit. Soon enough he heard that her breathing deepened and it seemed she had fallen asleep. He moved a bit closer to her, snaking one arm around her waist. He felt how she unconsciously snuggled closer and he smiled, simply enjoying the feeling to have her near him. He was not sure how she was going to react, when waking up in the morning, in his arms, but right at the moment he did not care.

He decided, that he would tell her everything about his feelings, not only drop hints like 'I care about you, Bones. A lot.' He just hoped she would not feel the need to flee... but even if she tried, he was going to try to show her, that he was there for her and if it meant to drag her to another scene in the middle of a blizzard. "Cause all is fair in love and war." He mumbled into her ear, placed a soft kiss on her hair and fell asleep soon afterwards.

Brennan woke when she felt his arm move around her waist and against all fears she moved closer to him, deciding to enjoy the moment and not think of tomorrow. She knew that waking up in one bed was going to be awkward, but lying in his arms felt too comfortable to leave the bed, even though she had noticed that the heating apparently was working again, since the room had warmed already. She tried to put aside all thoughts and willed herself back to sleep. One moment before her conscious mind slipped into the soft numbness of sleep she heard him whisper "Cause all is fair in love and war." and she felt him kiss her head...she thought something like "oh"... but then sleep took over.

* * *

Reviews are more than welcome! 


	2. DEAL

Hi people! I would like to thank everybody who took the time to read and review on Shivers! It means a lot to me, really! Here we go now, the second one-shot in this collection is called Deal. I hope you'll like it ;)

* * *

**_Deal_**

Booth shook his head. He should have known, that Brennan would still be at the lab. After all she was the most stubborn woman he ever had encountered. As long as she had not found the solution to a problem, she kept on searching.

He suspected that their latest case was the reason why Brennan's office was the only one still illuminated at 10:30 in the evening. He strolled towards the light and frowned when he heard something in the distance. Steps? He paused for a moment and listened into the dark, but there was no sound. Maybe his tired mind already started imagining things. He shook the thoughts off and continued to walk towards Brennan's office.

"Hey Bones, how come you are still..." The words died on his lips. There was no Bones to talk to. He frowned, and let his gaze wander over her desk. It was a mess, not quite how Brennan normally kept it. Papers were everywhere, even on the floor. He swallowed hard. Something was not right. A cold numbness threatened to settle in his limbs, but his training took over, fighting the urge to tremble, fighting the hard lump that formed in his throat. He drew his gun, then slowly moved inside the office, closing the door behind him. In case there had been an intruder and he decided to come back, he would not be able to simply sneak up on him.

Then Booth's eyes fixed on a pile of papers on the floor beside the desk... or on the object beside them. A shoe.

Slowly he moved around the desk and inhaled sharply in shock at the sight before him. She was lying behind her desk, obviously unconscious, a smear of blood visible near her head. On the floor he saw a big wooden statue, most likely the thing had been used to attack her.

His eyes took in the scene before him in a blink, then knelt beside her, placing the gun on the floor. "Bones, God, please be alright" He whispered in a hoarse voice, frantically searching for a pulse. Relief washed over him, when he found her heart beating steadily, her breathing even.

His hands started to tremble, but he fought down the urge to shake her until she started to speak. He had to be careful... after all she obviously had a wound on the backside of her head.

He flipped his mobile phone open and called the FBI, reporting an attack on his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian Institute, instructing them to make sure an ambulance was on the way. He closed the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket, his eyes all the time fixed on the pale face of his partner.

Gently he touched her cheek and murmured. "Oh, Bones... Temperance, please be alright." He felt her stir and froze, his fingertips still touching the soft skin of her face. She moaned and it sounded both weak and full of pain. He cleared his throat and whispered. "Temperance, shhhh, take it easy... I am here, okay?"

Booth's fingers continued to caress her cheek, while he talked to her. After a minute, her eyelids fluttered and opened. He was relieved to see the crystal blue orbs fix on him, the expression of confusion quickly fading and giving way to recognition. "Hey, Bones." He said, trying to smile.

"Booth." She whispered, barely audible. She blinked once, then her face turned into a grimace of pain. "My head..."

Booth said: "I know... Somebody knocked you down. I think with the wooden statue you keep on your board..."

"African fertility statue" She whispered, blinking again.

"Huh?" Confused he looked down at her, briefly wondering why on earth she would have anything like that.

"It was a present... Kenia." Brennan explained. She tried to move, but Booth's hand stopped her. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Bones? An ambulance is on the way..."

"I can sit up..." She insisted and he gave in, knowing that she was too stubborn to argue with her. Booth helped her to sit up and lean against the desk. "Ouch" She hissed in pain, when her hand touched the back of her head. She looked at the bloodied fingertips and briefly closed her eyes. "How late is it?" She asked.

"10:35" Booth answered, watching her every move, ready to support her if she needed it.

She sighed. "Last thing I recall is that I was researching ..." She stopped for a moment, when a wave of nausea hit her. "...researching slaughter houses on the internet...at about ten.. I found a pattern on the skull, there should be a drawing on the desk." She seemed to be a little exhausted after the long speech and sighed.

Booth shook his head. "I think somebody went through your things, Bones... everything is messed up."

Brennan's eyes widened, only now noticing the papers that were scattered everywhere. "We have to see what's missing." She said, reaching for a pile of papers.

"Later, Bones. First we have to get you to the hospital." Booth touched her hand.

"No... we have to look... if it has something to do with the case we're working on." Brennan moved, trying to get up.

"Don't move, Bones. This is a crime scene... we can't just wander around, collecting papers or we will destroy evidence." Booth warned her.

She shook her head, immediately regretting the movement as waves of pain shot through her head. "He wore gloves and a black mask... I remember... I saw his reflection in the glass a second before he knocked me out."

Booth swore. "You recall anything else?"

"He's about your height... but... then he knocked me out... I don't know anything else." Brennan sighed, trying to ignore the pain that radiated from the back of her head.

"Okay... since he wore gloves there are no fingerprints anyway. But you are still not walking around now. I'll get the papers and you can go through them, see if something's missing." Booth rose, carefully collecting the papers and brought them to her. "Bones... I think he poured your tea over your laptop..."

She sighed, then quickly skimmed through the pages. "Those are all?" She asked and Booth nodded. "Everything related to the case we've been working on is missing, Booth." Booth clenched his fists. "And he ruined your laptop."

"It does not matter" Brennan said, her voice steadier now, as if she was already regaining strength. "All I type is stored on my laptop and at the Jeffersonian network. I doubt he knew that."

Booth exhaled in relief. "Good..." Brennan stirred, trying to get up.

"Bones... stay. The ambulance will be here any moment. They'll take you to the hospital and I will take care of this here."

Her eyes narrowed, "I don't need to go to the hospital." She objected.

"Yes, you do." He gave back.

"No!" She refused, her blue eyes shooting daggers.

"Bones. You. Will. Got that?" He simply stated.

"You have no right to tell me what to do." She snapped. "The paramedics can clean the wound and then I will make sure if the network is okay."

"Somebody else can do that, Bones. You are going to the hospital. You've got a bleeding wound on the back of your head." Booth gave back, his patience slowly waning.

"I guess I know more about these kind of things, Booth. That it's bleeding only means that the swelling will not get that big. I am not going to the hospital." She stated, her arms crossed defensively in front of her chest.

Booth looked at her and incredulously shook his head. "You ought to know better."

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice still full of anger about his alpha-male-tendencies.

Booth sighed. "How did Maria Duarte die?" He asked, referring to a case back in the first year they had worked together.

"What has this to do with the current situation, Booth?" Brennan exclaimed.

"Answer the question." He urged her.

She sighed, thought for a moment then slowly answered. "Subdural hematoma after a head trauma, caused by a blunt object. The bed post of the gouvernour's son."

"Right." Booth answered, looking smug.

"And?" She asked, clearly not connecting the dots.

"Bones! How would you define what happened to you?" Booth rolled his eyes at her apparent ignorance.

"I was attacked. Head trauma. I was beat with a blunt object...oh." She stopped talking, suddenly frowning.

"Yeah, oh." Booth shook his head. "Would you know it if you had that... hematoma?"

She frowned again. "No." She admitted hesitantly.

"Would they be able to detect it at the hospital?" Booth asked.

"With a CT scanning... usually...yes." Brennan gave back.

"There you go. You're going to the hospital." Booth told her.

She opened her mouth, but did not say anything. She watched him for a moment, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Thank you." She suddenly blurted out.

"What?" Booth gasped, almost shocked.

"I did not think of possible consequences... You did. Thank you." Brennan said, seriously.

Booth looked at her for a moment, then he grinned. "You thank me? He sure must have hit you hard."

"Oh, shut up." She murmed, but smiled too. After all, it was good to know he cared that much about her. Brennan was pretty sure, the head wound was not that bad, but he was right, it was better to go to the hospital, make a CT scan.

When they heard sirens coming nearer, she sighed. "But you keep me informed."

"I keep you informed on the case if you keep me informed on this." He pointed towards her injured head. "Deal?" He winked at her, relieved she finally listened to reason.

"Deal." She agreed and smiled.

* * *

so, people, please let me know what you think!!!! Reviews make me very happy! ;)


	3. PEACHY

Hi again... here we go that's the third one-shot now... I hope you like it. I had the idea for this one a few weeks ago, wrote it, but it still needed editing... I hope it's okay now.

* * *

**_Peachy_**

Temperance Brennan swore. She used words, that would have made a sailor blush. In fact, she more or less felt like a sailor. She was soaked to the skin, her wet clothes like a heavy weight. She knew her shoes were ruined from the water, but that was not her biggest problem.

Her biggest problem was, that her car had stopped. The motor had started to sputter and now it was standing in the middle of nowhere and refused to work. She had tried to restart it several times, but all she got back were strange sounds... sounds that did not encourage her at all. 'Fine' she had thought 'I'll just call the automobile association.' Which would have been a good idea. But her cell phone did not get any reception.

She had been sitting in her car for fifteen minutes, waiting for somebody to drive by, but nobody came. And when she thought about it, she had to admit, it was not a big surprise. The way to the prison was not exactly a highly frequented road. Especially not in the evening and not in this weather.

Who would be crazy enough to drive around in a freaking thunderstorm? Well, obviously, only famous best-selling authors and forensic anthropologists. Since there were not many of them around, it left only her. Alone. In the rain.

She muttered another curse. She had been on her way home from the prison, from a visit to her father Booth had arranged. Normally prisoners were not allowed to have visitors on Mondays, but Booth had pulled some strings and Brennan had been allowed to visit Max Keenan on his birthday. She had spent an hour with him, playing cards and recalling things from her childhood. It had been nice... or as nice as it could get in jail.

At least it had been warm there... and dry. Her mood was dark, matching with the blackness of the night around her. Wrapping her soaked coat tighter around herself, she staggered forward. She had at least another mile to walk until she would reach the prison, which was nothing more than an optimistic guess.

The dim light of the small flashlight she had found in her care flickered a little and she rolled her eyes. Life's irony. Now the battery of the damned flashlight was going to die. She should have known it.

She shuddered, the cold, wet clothes offered no insulation against the chill of the night and the rain that poured down on her ran down her face, into her eyes, blurring her vision. She raised a cold and clammy hand and tried to wipe the drops away, but they kept coming.

Sighing she glanced at her mobile phone, trying to shield it against the rain. Still no reception. Well, wasn't this just peachy?

Peachy... she wondered, while walking through the night, why would you say peachy? Booth had used the word and Angela too, and the context in which they had used the it had led her to believe it meant: great, good. But why associate something good with a fruit? She made a mental note to search for the meaning.

But first she had to get out of her not-so-peachy situation. She shivered again,... she knew it was not really getting colder every single minute. But that was how it felt.

When she suddenly heard a sound behind her, she first thought she had imagined it. But it became louder and when she turned around, she saw headlights coming nearer. She sighed in relief and waved her flashlight. The battery was low, but hopefully there was still enough left to catch the driver's attention.

When the car came nearer, she frowned. Somehow the form of the headlights looked familiar. But many cars looked similar to her eyes. She waved her flashlight frantically, hoping the driver would pity her enough to take her to the prison. Odd thought, it occurred to her.

When the car stopped beside her, she yanked the door open and hopped in, prepared to meet some stranger's inquiring gaze.

Instead she stared into the face of her partner, Seeley Booth, who seemed to be very concerned, but not surprised to see her.

"Bones,... are you alright?" He asked, his eyes darting over her face, taking in her miserable soaked state.

"Booth... what are you doing here?" She asked, completely taken aback by his presence.

"Are you alright?" He asked, ignoring her question. "I found your car back there..."

"I am okay. Just cold and ..." Even as she uttered the words, she noticed how cold she really was and she started to shiver even more, causing her teeth to chatter.

"Bones..." He shot her a concerned look, then reached behind her seat and handed her a blanket. "Here... Remove the coat, then wrap yourself in the blanket. I'll turn the heating on maximum..."

He helped her get out of her coat and into the blanket, then rubbed her back and her arms until he felt her calm a bit.

"Better?" He asked, concern still audible in his voice.

She nodded, then looked up at him. "What are you doing here? I mean... thank you... but why are you here?" He started his car and turned on the narrow road.

Then he gave her a wry smile. "I wanted to ask you how it went... Meeting your Dad. You did not answer your phone at home and when I tried your cell phone, it said you were out of service... Then I called the prison, they told me you left at 8... I was worried."

She snuggled into the blanket and nodded. "My car just sputtered and went out... and refused to start again."

Suddenly Booth grinned. "Yeah...I know... you are out of fuel, Bones."

"What?" She snorted in exasperation and disbelief. "I am not."

He chuckled. "I found your car and checked it, Bones. You forgot to fill the tank. Oh, this is just too funny... you're a freaking genius, but you forgot to refuel." He grinned and when he looked again at his partner, he had to laugh out loud. God, she was pouting.

"I did not forget to..." "Face the truth, Bones. You did..." He interrupted her, still chuckling.

"Well, let's get you to your apartment... you need to change out of these wet clothes... and we have to call somebody to get your car."

She grumbled a bit, but nodded.

"You know..." he grinned, looking at her again. "You look really cute... a bit like a drowned cat."

Her eyes narrowed. "Booth!" She exclaimed, looking embarrassed.

"What?" He smiled. "Hey, I drove out to search for you in a freaking thunderstorm... I can at least make a joke. Cut me some slack, will you?"

She sighed and rolled her eyes, but nodded. "Thank you, Booth."

"That's better." He looked at her again, relieved beyond words that he had found her, unharmed, just soaked and cranky. That he could deal with. He turned on the radio and smiled when he heard what song was playing. 'Keep on trying by Poco... nice coincidence' He thought.

"Soooo, Bones. How is your dad?" He asked after stealing a side glance at his partner, who was staring out of the window.

"Peachy." She gave back and he looked at her incredulously. "Peachy?" He asked.

"Yeah... peachy." She grinned, recalling the orange overall her father had to wear.

"Okay." Booth accepted her answer, as cryptical as it had been and they drove home in silence.

* * *

So, please let me know if you liked it!


	4. FIRST DAY

Hello sweeties!!! Thank you for your kind reviews!!!

This following one-shot is a nonsensical little something that asked to be written...

* * *

First day…

Booth strode into the Jeffersonian, another agent in tow. When he entered the lab, he looked around, but didn't find the person he was looking for. When he finally spotted Zach on his way to Angela's office, he yelled: "Hey, genius junior! You've seen Bones?"

Zach jumped at his voice and quickly spun around, a skull in his hand. "Agent Booth. What?"

"Bones, Zach. I am looking for Bones." Booth said, not very patient.

The agent behind him gestured towards the young doctor on the platform. "He has bones, maybe those you're searching for ..."

Booth turned around, the look on his face stating, that he felt like being surrounded by idiots. He held up a hand, effectively stopping the younger agent. "Shut up, Meyers."

"You've seen her?" Booth asked Zach, but the young doctor shook his head.  
The FBI agent looked around again, then shrugged. "Bones!" Booth yelled.

"Booth, I am not deaf... not yet anyway... though you might change that with your shouting." A female voice answered from the platform.

"Yeah, whatever..." Booth mumbled, then he swiped his card to enter the platform, followed by the other agent.

"Bones, this is..." Booth started to introduce his colleague, but stopped when he saw nobody on the platform, except a skull and a few smaller bones on a examination table.

"Bones? Where are you?" He looked around confused.

"Here." Her voice came from in front of them, but there was only the examination table.

The younger agent nervously glanced at the remains on the table and shifted uncomfortably.

"Geez, what are you doing there?" Booth asked, knowing she had to be crouching behind the table. He started to bend over the table, but was stopped when she said. "Don't bend over the table."

Agent Meyers swallowed hard, cold sweat covering his forehead.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay ... I won't bend over the table. So... what the hell are you doing, Bones?"

"What does it look like?" She gave back.

"Uhm... I don't know... it's not like I am seeing much of you." Booth gave back, impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

"Don't touch my table!" Her voice snapped and he quickly removed his hand.

Agent Meyers' face paled even more.

"I want to introduce you to somebody, Bones... " Booth started, glancing at Agent Meyers, who was standing beside him. When he saw how the younger agent stared at the skull in front of him, his face pale, hand shaking and his forehead covered in cold sweat, he grinned.

"You know, Meyers, you have to get tougher if you really want to work in the homicide division." Booth said in a low and confidental tone.

The young agent nodded, unable to utter a single word.

"Oh, you brought a colleague?" Brennan asked, sounding only mildly interested.

"Yeah, Cullen assigned him to me, for training... Bones, what ARE you doing here... Is this how you spend your lunch brakes now?" Booth asked, wondering what the hell she was doing behind the table all that time.

"Booth... I am working, you know!" Brennan gave back.

"You sure? Doesn't look like it. What do you think Meyers?" Booth smiled at the agent.

Meyers swayed.

"Hell, what's wrong with you? Never seen a skull before? You know there are gorier things waiting for you, don't you?" Booth asked the pale young man, who seemed barely able to keep himself on his feet.

"Booth, you know very well some people react like this, when they see human remains." Brennan commented.

"He better get used to it soon. He looks like he's seen a ghost." Booth gave back, eyeing the young agent suspiciously. "If you have to puke, go away. Bones hates 'contamination'"

"This has nothing to do what I like or dislike, Booth. We have to make sure that nothing alters or influences our findings." Brennan gave back, her voice indicating she was annoyed.

"Blah, blah. Could we talk about the case we have?" Booth grumbled, impatience winning over once more.

"Wait a moment..." She gave back.

Agent Meyers' face had a sickly, greenish colour and Booth watched him suspicously. "You're not going to puke, are you? God, what did Cullen think, sending me such a kid?"

Meyers did not protest, but he did not vomit either. He just stood there, wide-eyed, staring at the skull on the table.

"Ahhh, I think I've got it..." Brennan said.

"Got what?" Booth asked.

When the table suddenly moved and caused the skull to roll to one side, Meyers stepped back and grabbed Booth's arm in panic.

"Jeez, kid, get a grip, but not on ME!" Booth plucked the younger agents hand off his arm and shook his head.

"Your skull moved, Bones." Booth commented.

"I thought so. Shit. The table was not supposed to move... I... ahhhhh" Brennan sounded pleased and suddenly the light beneath the milky white surface of the table flickered.

Agent Meyers took another step back. "Watch where you're going, kid." Booth told him, gesturing towards the steps behind the agent.

Meyers nodded ... and jumped back another step when suddenly Brennan's head appeared behind the examination table. "Somebody messed with the wiring." She said.

Booth grabbed the younger agents' jacket, holding him before he could fall down the steps. "You want to get yourself killed on your first day?" He yanked him back. Brennan watched them in amusement.

Meyers shook his head and his gaze went from Booth to Brennan and back to Booth. "Bones?" he choked out.

Brennan lifted one eyebrow. "Dr. Brennan to you. It's enough Booth calls me that. You really look a bit sick... you're sure you're okay?"

Agent Meyers smiled sheepishly and stepped back towards the examination table.  
"Fine, everything's fine. I am Agent Meyers." He offered her his hand over the examination table.

"Don't bend over my table!" She bellowed, giving him a death glare.

Booth chuckled. "You DO want to get yourself killed on your first day."

* * *

Sooooo please let me know what you think... did you like it? It's utter nonsense, I know, but the idea would not leave me until I had it written ;) 


	5. RISK

Hi sweeties! Well, thank you all so much for your reviews on these one-shots! Glad you like them! Here we go, there's another one-shot ready...

* * *

**_Risk..._**

„What is it?" Booth sighed, stealing a side glance towards his partner, Temperance Brennan, who was seated in the passenger seat beside him.

"What is what?" She asked, her voice distanced.

"Bones... I can tell something is bothering you. You are frowning... you are not speaking to me and every once in a while you are making those not-so-involuntary sighs. And you are giving me those death glares all the time." He explained, trying to sound patient.

"Aren't you supposed to watch the road?" She snapped, her voice full with held back anger.

"I am... but I still notice that you are practically baiting me to ask what's wrong. So, I bite... What's wrong?" Booth asked again, his patience slowly fading.

"Nothing." She said, her voice making clear that she was not telling the truth.

"Bones, stop lying to me. I can practically smell it." Booth shook his head.

"It is impossible to smell a lie." Brennan felt obliged to correct him.

"Fine. No smelling. But I know you are upset... Would you please tell me why?" The FBI agent asked, his voice agitated.

"You let him get away!" Brennan choked out, infuriated.

"I did NOT let him get away, Bones." Booth corrected, giving her an unbelieving side-glance. "What are you talking about?"

"You did! You could have shot him. Now he is who knows where and may kill another woman." Brennan accused him, her voice growing louder.

"Are you insane? He held you at gun point, Bones." Booth stated, shaking his head again.

"You still could have shot him." Brennan pointed out, stubbornly clenching her teeth.

"Maybe I would have done that... but the fact that you two were standing in front of a barrel with the words "Inflammable liquid" painted on it was a clue not to do it." Booth pressed through gritted teeth, all his patience leaving him.

"You wouldn't have missed him, you hardly ever miss. You could have shot him between the eyes." Brennan gave back.

"Gee, thanks for your faith in my abilities, Bones, but HARDLY ever is still too much of a risk. Besides the bullet may have gone through him and still hit that barrel." Booth stated.

"I don't think so... A bullet seldom makes it through the skull." Brennan informed him.

"Still... it could have happened. I did not want to take that risk, Bones." Booth explained, trying to calm down.

"And... the barrel was empty anyway." Brennan started again.

"Yeah, we know that NOW. I did not know it back then, in the moment I had to make the decision. I had to believe it was full with something that could have exploded." Booth sighed, her stubbornness was wearing him out.

He still felt the fear that had soared through him when the suspect had suddenly had her, holding her at gunpoint. They had been searching for him at a junk yard. If he thought about it now, it had been very unlikely that the barrels still were filled with a hazardous liquid. But he had had to make his decision in less than a minute. As if there had been a decision, with Bones held at gun point. What else should he have done that going for the safest option?

"You still should have taken the risk." Brennan repeated.

"No. It was my decision, and I did not want to put you in any more danger. I think being held at gun point by a lunatic qualifies as enough danger for one day." Booth explained.

"But he escaped. He killed three women and now he might be able to kill more. It would have been better to just take the risk and kill him." The forensic anthropologist objected.

"God... You are unbelievable. You think I am happy he escaped? I am not! But do you really think I could sacrifice you just like that?" Booth looked at her incredulously.

"I knew the risks when I started working with you." She gave back.

"You just don't want to understand it, do you? You know what... it's not my problem you obviously don't value your life very highly. But I do! You think I could live with myself, knowing it was my fault you got hurt or even killed?" Booth was yelling now and he stared at her, his eyes darkened with anger and emotion.

She swallowed hard upon hearing the words he had uttered with an enraged voice and her throat was dry when she said. "You better keep your eyes on the road."

He glanced at the rear view mirror and when he saw that nobody was behind them, he slammed the brakes, stopping the car right in the middle of the road.

"What are you doing?" She cried out, watching him incredulously.

"We are going to talk this out. Now." Booth answered, his intent gaze on her.

"What is there to talk about? I say you should have taken the risk, you disagree." She stated.

"Disagree." He shook his head. So, that was how she summed it up. His fear for her life, how his heart nearly had stopped beating.

His dark brown eyes fixed on hers and with a grave voice he asked. "Do you want to die?"

Brennan's blue eyes widened in horror. "No!" She gasped.

"Then, tell me... why do you think it would have been a good idea to fire my gun?" Booth asked, his voice husky and raw with the emotions he was holding back.

"I... I just think it would have been worth the risk. You could have shot him... he killed three women, Booth. Brutally... he tortured them." She said, recalling the gruesome details of the injuries the bodies she had examined had literally been covered with.

"I know that, Bones. But, don't you understand? I would have felt guilty... no matter if you had told me to shoot him a thousand times... I could have never done it, okay?" He sighed, his hand passing through his hair, leaving it a bit dishevelled.

"Is this because we are friends? Could you have done it if we had just started our partnership? When we did not know each other?" Brennan inquired curiously.

"No... you just don't get it, Bones. And if it would have been the first day in our partnership... and if it would have been somebody I do not even like... I could not pull the trigger. I am not God, Bones... I don't get to make those decisions. Isn't it enough I already killed so many people in my life? Do you really want me to bear the guilt of your death, too?"

In the middle of his speech, Booth had averted his gaze, but Brennan was able to hear the emotion in his voice. It startled her to see him like this... and somehow sobered her, all her anger gone, giving place to shame.

"Booth..." She whispered, reaching for him, placing her hand on his arm.

"I could not sacrifice anybody like that, Bones... But especially not you..." His voice was barely more than a whisper now and he stared out of the window, avoiding her.

"Booth... I am so sorry, Booth. I did not... I did not understand." She said, tugging at his sleeve, a pleading tone in her voice when she asked: "Please, look at me."

Booth sighed and looked at her, not even trying to mask the tears in his eyes. She was not surprised to see them, she had heard them in his voice already.

"Don't ever tell me to intentionally risk your life, Bones. It would kill me... kill what's left of me." He said, his voice somehow flat and hopeless.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes too, when she answered: "Booth... I ... did not mean it like that. I did not ... I don't want to die and I would never want you to feel guilty about it. Never. Please, believe me."

He looked away again, nodding slowly. After a moment he cleared his throat and murmured: "I guess we should get going... we have a killer on the run."

Brennan bit her lip and nodded, but before he could turn the key in the ignition, she tightened her grip on his arm. "Booth... what did you mean... when you said especially not me?"

Booth sighed again. "You, Bones... you mean a lot to me. I thought you knew that." He said, still not looking at her.

She drew in a deep breath and swallowed hard before answering. "You mean a lot to me too, Booth. I... am sorry... I just want you to know, I could not have done it, either."

A smile tugged on his lips, upon hearing her words. "I know, Bones."

"You... what? You know what?" She asked, confused, not knowing what part of what she had just said he was referring to.

"I know you couldn't have done it. You are a good person, Bones. You are quick at risking your own life, but you would not sacrifice anybody else." Booth explained gently, looking into her startling blue eyes.

"Oh... you think I am good person?" She asked, stunned.

He smiled again and nodded. "I know it."

She smiled back. "Thank you. You are a good person too, Booth. You... know that, right?" She asked, looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"I am working on it, Bones." He gave back and sighed. "We're good?"

She nodded, removing her hand from his arm. "Yeah... we're good."

"Okay." Booth said, starting the car again.

And they spent the drive back lost in their thoughts, recalling the words they had spoken, recalling that they both had admitted that they meant a lot to each other, that they cared about each other.

And why shouldn't they? They were partners after all.

* * *

Okay, please tell me what you think... Did you like it?


	6. THE MOVIE

Hey sweeties... thank you all for your wonderful reviews!!! You truly rock my socks!

Here we go, another one is ready... I really hope you like it!

* * *

_The Movie..._

Booth stood outside Brennan's apartment, waiting for her to open the door. He frowned a little, since it took her unusually long. He knocked again and was relieved to hear steps coming near. Once again, she opened the door without looking through the spy hole before.

"Hey, Bones.. You know you really should... "He was about to scold her for it, but he stopped mid-sentence when he took in her appearance. Had she been crying and why was her hair so dishevelled? And her clothes were pretty casual too.

"Booth, what are you doing here?" Brennan mumbled, giving him a surprised look.

"You forgot? I told you I'd come over with take-out... I can go, if you..." He stumbled over his own words, but she interrupted him.

"No... no, stay. Sorry, I really forgot." She took the bags he had been carrying out of his hands and motioned for him to come in.

"Everything alright?" He asked, giving her another inquiring glance. Something was wrong, wasn't it? It had to be... her eyes were a little red and her voice sounded... odd.

She nodded half-heartedly and mumbled. "I fell asleep in front of the TV."

He nodded, that sounded familiar...after a day's work watching TV often had the same effect on him, even if it was still pretty early.

It took him a whole minute to process the information, that she had in fact been speaking of a TV. Bones – TV... what?

"What? Wait, since when do you have a TV?" He asked her, while shrugging off his jacket.

She smiled. "I bought it last week." She simply stated.

"You bought a TV? Why?" Booth asked, stunned.

She shrugged lightly. "Angela told me about that channel with historic documentary films... I figured it might be interesting... and I thought you'd appreciate it, since you're often here."

"Let me take a look at it first, then I'll tell you if it deserves my appreciation." He joked and moved towards the living room.

There he stopped, completely stunned and speechless. At least for a moment.

Then he let out a loud "Hell, you call that a TV?"

Brennan frowned. "Yeah. What's wrong with it? The guy at the shop told me it was ... ah "the Mercedes" "

Booth grinned like an idiot. "No shit." He shook his head. What was standing there in front of him, was not simply a TV. It was a home cinema, with an expensive speaker system – cable-free he noticed-, a screen so god damn big he could only take a wild guess at the diagonal. 140 inches, maybe?

His gaze settled on the shelf beneath the screen and he was not surprised to see the guy at the shop – who had surely done a silly dance after her purchase – had talked her into buying a hard disk recorder with integrated DVD player. Expensive brand, too. Hallelujah.

"Mercedes is not enough. This is a Maybach." He muttered and shook his head again in disbelieve. TV, my ass, he thought.

"Maybach?" She repeated, clearly not knowing what he was talking about.

"The premium class of Mercedes." Booth supplied, still not able to tear his gaze away from the huge TV.

"Ah... that's good then?" She asked and smiled a little.

"Uh-uh" Booth's admiring gaze went over her new equipment and he sighed. "I wish I had that stuff. Uh, imagine... the Superbowl on THAT screen."

She grinned. "If you behave you can watch it here."

"Behave?" He repeated, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You could let me drive from time to time... just an example." Brennan suggested, still smiling at his reaction to her new TV.

He frowned at her... but then his gaze wandered back to the big TV... back to her... back to the TV. "Maybe" He finally gave in, sounding defeated.

She grinned broadly, but decided not to indulge in her small victory too long. "Come on, Booth... We can watch something while we're eating the take-out you brought." She said, placing the containers with Thai Food on the living room table. Then she hurried towards the kitchen for two beers.

"Yeah... I am dying to see that thing in action. But no watching documentary films... especially nothing gory. Cause on that big screen you'll be able to see every detail." Booth shuddered.

"Okay." She agreed, taking the remote control and switched the TV on.

Humphrey Bogart filled the screen. "Hey, Casablanca." Booth commented. But...the picture did not move. A quick glance at the DVD player told him why.

"Bones... are you kidding me? You really were watching Casablanca?" He grinned from ear to ear.

She quickly switched the DVD player off, blushing slightly. But only a moment later she gave him a challenging look, her arms crossed in defence. "And? It's none of your business anyway!"

"Hey, no need to get all uptight. It's just a surprise. Doctor Temperance Brennan likes to watch old romantic movies." He gave back, still grinning.

When he spotted a box with kleenex on the table, two used handkerchiefs lying there too, his mind connected the dots. Her red-rimmed eyes, the odd sound in her voice.

"Oh. My. God." He breathed, totally taken aback. He, of all people, knew that Temperance Brennan felt more than she let on, but crying over a movie? That was just a little too much for him.

"What?" She snapped, giving him a death glare.

"You cried. That's why your eyes are red. Hell, there's even a box of kleenex here. You cried over Casablanca." He said... too stunned to soften his words.

She exhaled slowly, anger showing in her eyes... and something else. Something he could not quite name, albeit he had seen it there before.

"Not because of the movie." She admitted suddenly... which came as a surprise for her, too.

Booth gasped. So, she just had admitted she had been crying. And she had been watching Casablanca. He blinked.

"Sure." He said, doubt in his voice and showing on his face.

"I did not cry over that movie!" She snapped, fire glowing in her eyes... and a long-buried pain, that had been drawn to the surface. Pain... that's what he had seen before.

Instantly, he turned serious again and his voice was gentle when he said.

"Then tell me... Come on, Bones. Tell me why you were crying."

She averted her gaze, the fire suddenly gone, her body posture relaxing... and although she tried to turn away from him, he could see new tears forming in her eyes. The sight of that made him swallow hard.

"Temperance?" He whispered. "What's wrong?" He came a little closer and placed a warm hand on her arm.

At the sound of her given name, she suddenly let out a sob. "My mother... " She choked out, then stopped again. Booth frowned a little, but said nothing... He knew she would continue when she was ready. And obviously she was not ready yet... her shoulders shook, and he saw tears streaming down her face. His heart ached upon seeing her like that.

"Come here." He whispered and pulled her into his arms. She did not fight it, she seemed to simply melt against him, as if all power had left her. He held her close, stroking her back, trying to comfort her, calm her. And after some time, the sobs and the crying subsided, but he still held her against him... and she made no attempt to pull away.

Still leaning against him, she suddenly whispered: "My mother loved Casablanca. We watched it together... every year on her birthday... just my Mom and me. Dad and Russ never wanted to see it... too girlish, Russ said." She paused and swallowed hard.

"I bought it yesterday. And today... I only saw the first few minutes...I have the feeling she has to sit beside me... it feels wrong without her, Booth. It hurts... I can't watch it alone." She trembled a little, but he held her firm in his arms.

"If you want, I can watch it with you, Temperance." He whispered in her ear, his voice so gentle it made her tremble.

She let out an odd sound, half-laugh half-sob. "Not too girlish?"

"I've seen it before... my mother loves it too. And since she does not have a daughter to watch it with, I had to substitute. I stood it like a man. I was eight, I believe." He explained, smiling a little at the memory.

She chuckled softly and - relieved to hear her recover - he joined her after a moment. She felt his chest vibrate against her and took in a deep breath. She knew perfectly well, that his behaviour and her reaction were not what was common between partners. And he knew it, too.

But still, they remained as they were for some time, until she finally said. "I bet the food is cold by now." She pulled back and looked into his eyes. "Thank you. For being there for me."

"Anytime, Bones... you know that, right?" He smiled his gentle smile at her and she knew. Knew that he would always be there for her... "Yes." She breathed. "I know."

"Good." He gave back and winked at her. "Now, Bones... the food is cold, the beer is warm... the only thing that can save the evening is a good old movie."

Her eyes widened a little. "Oh, you don't have to watch it with me." She quickly said.

"What if I want to?" Booth asked. "After all, it's a classic. And I haven't seen it in ages."

She gave him a doubtful glance. "Special Agent Seeley Booth likes to watch old romantic movies?" She repeated the words he had used before.

He gave her crooked grin. "If you ever repeat that sentence in front of anybody else, I fear, I have to shoot you."

She grinned back at him and shook her head slightly. "Who would have thought..."

"Ah, shut up and start the movie." He nudged her gently and she grabbed the remote control and started the movie again.

She only hesitated for a few minutes... then she leant against him, her head on his shoulder. He was surprised by her action, but after a short inner debate, he gently placed his arm around her shoulders. And that's how they stayed.

Half way through the movie, she whispered: "You know, I am glad you are here."

These words made him smile and after a moment, he murmured back. "Me too, Temperance."

* * *

Reviews make me very happy... and when I am happy I can write ;) THANKS! 


	7. ARMED

Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews... glad you like these one-shots so far... musie just whispered a new one in my ear... well, last evening, but I had to go over it again,... so here is it!

* * *

**_ARMED..._**

****

Special Agent Seeley Booth smiled, when he heard a soft snore from the passenger seat beside him. There his partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan, was fast asleep, while he was driving. But, he had to admit, she really needed sleep right now, since she had – once again – worn herself out while working a case. Solving a case, he corrected himself. After all, she had more or less solved it on her own.

They had driven to Roanoke to solve a grisly double murder three days ago and both of them hardly slept during their investigation. But he had been sleeping last night, at least. His stubborn partner on the other hand had spent the night working on her laptop – all night. If he had known she would be pulling that kind of stunt, he would have confiscated the laptop.

He had been a little angry at her in the morning, when he had knocked at her door and the voice that had answered him had been groggy, but also carrying a certain tone of excitement... then she had opened the door and he only had needed one look at her to know she had been working all night. Her face had been pale with dark circles under her eyes, her body posture nowhere near the confident strength she usually had, but worn out and erratic. He would have scolded her, his worry for her resulting into anger, but the victorious look on her tired face had made him stop.

She had found something... she did not even have to say a word, the statement was plastered all over her face. So he had swallowed his anger – for now – and had asked: "You found out who did it?"

She had nodded and presented him an Angelator-Scenario Angela had sent them... it had not made sense and they had been nearly desperate. But Brennan had figured it out. "I know why the data did not fit. The size was correct, the force was correct... but the attacker did not really use his fist."

Booth had frowned and given her a questioning look "But... she was beat up... just like the first victim."

Brennan had nodded. "Our killer wears a prosthesis on his right arm... that explains the altered data. Although modern prosthesises are very good they still can not imitate the human bone and muscular structure perfectly."

Booth's eyes had widened and a grin appeared on his face. "Dennis Walker."

Brennan had nodded. "Dennis Walker wears a prosthesis on his right arm. With my findings we will surely get a warrant to examine it."

"Good work, Bones." He had told her and she had given him a satisfied, but tired smile.

Then he had tried to convince her to at least take a nap while he arranged for Walker to get arrested. Fat chance. He should have known that she was far too stubborn – and cranky - for something like that. They had packed their things in record time and left the hotel, heading towards Walker's house.

They had arrested him and he had been moved to the local jail where he was in custody now... minus his prosthesis, which was carefully bagged and wrapped up... and riding with Booth and Brennan in the car's back seat, ready for getting examined at the Jeffersonian in a few hours.

Booth stole another side glance at his partner, who was still sleeping... She had been denying she was tired for some time, but then her eyelids had started to droop. Another half an hour later her head was rolling from one side to the other, until she had shifted her position, using her arm as a pillow, propped against the side window.

So, here they were now... on the road with still a little more than two hours to go. And his gaze, which should be glued to the road, often wandered to her, enjoying the freedom of being able to look at her without getting a harsh or questioning comment from her in return. She looked good. Well, he had known that... but even with dark circles under her eyes, dishevelled hair and – god help him, but how could he not have noticed – bad breath he had found her admirable.

As soon as you notice you find a woman adorable with bad breath you know one thing: you are in trouble. That kind of trouble bearing the name love. Love, God damn it.

He had known she meant a lot to him. He had known she was smart and beautiful and that he enjoyed spending time with her. But recently his mind had been occupied with vivid imaginations of how exactly he would love to spend time with her.

Talk about major distraction... But he still had been able to label it as: simple attraction to an attractive woman. Perfectly normal response.

Ridiculous. Simple attraction did not include worrying for her safety, doing favours for criminal siblings or parents, giving her guy hugs which where no guy hugs, being concerned for her that much it sometimes made his chest feel too tight, bringing her a Christmas tree to jail where she was in a trailer with that crazy/criminal conglomerate that was her family.

Said trailer made him recall the kiss they had shared in her office. With Caroline watching, God damn her. Or thank her,... he was not quite sure. If it had not been for Caroline's puckish feeling maybe Brennan had never approached the subject of kissing. Oh, who was he kidding, she would have never kissed him. NEVER.

And that kiss had been good. No, not good... great, amazing, breathtaking, ... God, he had ended up with her gum in his mouth! Gum-swapping... that was something he had not done... in ages.

And then she had said something about "like kissing my brother". Huh. People who kissed their siblings like that were NOT normal. But of course, she had not really meant it, she had just wanted to mask her embarrassment in front of Caroline... and him too, he mused.

And that kiss simply did not leave his mind... the memory was always there, lurking in a shadowy corner, ready to jump into bright light whenever it was the least convenient.

Like this morning, when she had told him who was the murderer. Pale, tired, cranky, with dishevelled hair and bad breath she had been standing in front of him... and all he had wanted to do was kiss her senseless.

Another soft snore from the passenger seat made him smile. Wasn't it cute she was snoring? Ah, shit... MAJORE trouble. He found her snoring adorable. Damn.

He let out a sigh and shook his head. He was in love with her, had been for months, he was sure now. He just had been able to deceive himself, telling his conscious he only cared for her because she was his friend and partner. And the only reason for him to be attracted to her was, that she was an attractive woman.

Which was of course true, she was... very attractive.

But his imagination did not only picture her in his bed, but in his life. As in 'happily ever after'.

He snorted. This was Bones he was talking about. 'Happily ever after' was not her style. He was not quite sure if 'happily for the moment' was her style.

Although, he recalled the conversation after the case with the pony play fetish group – which still made him shudder in disgust – when she suddenly had said, that she thought he was right. Right about that fetish groups having crappy sex and that two people who loved each other could make something different, something wonderful... becoming one, defying laws of physics.

So, was she open for the concept of love? Or was it all biological urges and attraction to specimen of the opposite gender for her?

His throat went dry, while he dared to at least consider she might believe in love. That would be at least a first step, right? Believing in love would maybe make her open enough to recognise it when it was standing right in front of her. When he was standing right in front of her.

He let out a sudden, humourless laugh. She would never figure out how he was feeling on her own. Never. She was just so goddamn oblivious that even believing in love would not do the trick. He would have to tell her. He swallowed hard at that thought. There were so many goddamn ways how such a conversation could end:

Bones – running away. Bones – punching him in the face. Bones – laughing at him, asking if he was joking. Bones – saying she did not understand. Bones – kissing him and make passionate love to him. Unlikely, but...

The last scenario occupied his mind long enough for him to nearly miss the exit. He slammed the brakes, just in time to still be able to take the exit.

'Way to go, Seeley' he scolded himself 'Indulge in your fantasies long enough to get yourself and her killed and the chances for them to become true are DEFINITELY zero.'

"Idiot." He hissed and the woman on the passenger seat beside him let out a sigh.

He gave her an astonished look, but decided it was better to concentrate on the road.

Good thing he had composed himself a bit, because the next thing he heard coming from Bones' lips would have startled him enough to drive off the road.

"Booth... no." She murmured. And it did not sound happy, not happy at all. It... sounded worried, full of pain and the sound of her voice caused a shiver to run down his spine. She had to be dreaming, but not the fluffy, nice kind of dream, that was for sure.

"No! Please.. Booth, no..." Her voice again, so filled with pain and anguish, he could not take it anymore. He took a glance in the rear view mirror and when he saw nobody was behind them, he turned on the warning lights and stopped the car on the right side of the road.

"Bones... wake up." He addressed the sleeping woman. "You're dreaming." He placed his hand on her arm, gripping it, shaking her gently. "Temperance."

She woke with a start and a muffled sob, panting heavily. The expression in her eyes quickly changed from confusion to recognition and she choked out his name. "Booth." Her voice was breathless, relieved and full of emotion. "You're alright?" She managed to ask and he saw worry in her eyes.

"Yeah. You we're dreaming, Bones." He said, his voice steady and gentle, although his heart was beating fast.

"Oh, good." She breathed and briefly closed her eyes. Then a frown appeared on her face. "I should have known it... You would have been stronger... in reality."

"I... have no idea what you're talking about, Bones." Booth stated, squeezing her arm gently. "But ... if you want to tell me..."

She hesitated for a moment, as if unsure if she could trust him with it, but then she licked her dry lips and said. "Okay. But it was just a dream, okay?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Dennis Walker. He hit you, he punched you, he... tortured you. I... should have known it was just a dream. First of all, we already arrested him. And secondly, you would have been stronger than him. I have seen you fight in Vegas and you would have beat him... I... don't understand why I even would dream something... like that... completely irrational."

He gave her a gentle, understanding smile. "Dreams are not logical, Bones."

"I could not help you." She choked out, still shaken up by the nightmare. "I could just... watch him hurting you...It hurt me, too." Her voice was barely audible.

"It was only dream, Bones... a nightmare." Booth said, his voice soothing. "I am alright and you are too."

She nodded, but he sensed she was still not quite herself, somehow weakened and unsteady. He unbuckled his seat belt and edged closer to her. "Come here." He whispered and she looked at him for only a moment, then the spark of doubt left her eyes and she launched herself in his arms. He enveloped her in his strong arms and she inhaled his male scent, driving away the disgusting odour of her all-too vivid nightmare. "It was so real." She murmured.

"No... no, it was not. I would have fought back and you would never just stand by. I know you, Bones. You would have taken down Dennis Walker all by yourself." He whispered in her ear.

She nodded against his cheek and pulled back, a determined gleam in her eyes. "You're right. He would not be a match for me. And certainly not for you. What was I thinking? He was not even armed."

Booth blinked, looking at her fierce posture and a moment later her words settled in... and laughter erupted from him. She gave him a confused look, but he was shaking so hard with laughter, he could not even explain what was so funny. Brennan watched him incredulously for some time... by the time he had calmed down enough to finally speak, she was scowling at him.

"Sorry, but Bones... armed..." he chuckled again, still breathless.

"What?" She snapped, clearly not understanding him.

"Walker... of course he was not armed... cause WE have his ARM right here." He chuckled, gesturing towards the backseat. "ARMed, you get it?" His shoulders were shaking with laughter again.

A smile crept on her face and she rolled her eyes. "You're so immature." She said, but despite her words she started laughing too, until her cheeks were wet with tears. Not only tears because she was laughing so hard, but also the tears she had to shed for what she had seen in her dream...the laughter only offered a good excuse.

When they both had calmed down, he looked at her questioningly. "You okay now, Bones?"

She nodded. "Still tired... but I don't want to dream something like that again."

"You won't." Booth assured her.

"How do you know?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"You just laughed so hard, you'll dream something funny. And just in case you're having another nightmare I will wake you again, okay? Trust me. It's still a two hours drive and you have not slept last night... you need this." Booth said, giving her an encouraging look.

She drew in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." She got herself in the same position she had been sleeping in before and gave him a tired smile.

"Sleep tight." He grinned and she smiled. "I hope so." She closed her eyes the moment he started the car again... and soon fatigue took over again and she fell asleep.

Booth kept his gaze on the road... well, most of the time anyway. From time to time he stole side glances on his sleeping partner, who was fast asleep again.

A warm feeling had settled in his chest. Despite the fact that she had had an awful nightmare he was feeling somehow good and light-headed now. She had been terrified, had been worried for him. She cared for him. Maybe, he thought, there was hope for the two of them... for their 'happily ever after'. A smile started to cover his face and when he looked at Brennan again he saw a matching smile on her peaceful features.

In her dream, Brennan smiled. She dreamed of dancing arm prothesises. Irrationality could be fun.

* * *

**Now, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know: Did you like it?**

And, just for **information**: It's not my intention to make fun of people with handicaps!


	8. TRUST

Hi again sweeties. Glad you liked the last one-shot, thank you for your reviews! Now here is the next one-shot, a pretty long one. It's my first attempt at a song-fic - more or less anyway! The song is called "A matter of trust" by Billy Joel...

* * *

**_Trust..._**

Booth was sitting at the table he shared with 'his' group of squints and eyed the other people in the ball room. It was late evening and the band had left, but there was music playing. Right now Angela and Hodgins were dancing, swaying to some 80ies love song... they looked happy. Something he envied them for... not that he thought they did not deserve it... oh, they did. But he longed for love himself, for that happiness, that level of trust.

He knew one person who could bring all that to him. Pity the person in question had no clue of his feelings.

He sighed, watching his partner on the dance floor, dancing with some lab technician, a John what's-his-name. He was the image of boredom and by the look on Brennan's face not even she managed to be interested in whatever he was telling her. Booth stifled a yawn. This Jeffersonian Donator's ball was even more boring than the last one he had been to. If possible.

He had at least had a little fun with Cam before, laughing at some of the people's dresses. Seriously, there was one woman wearing a dress in the colour of ... well, puke. He wondered how her husband could look at her for longer than a minute without taking off towards the restroom. Whoever had been sitting in front of that woman during dinner must have had a good stomach.

But now Cam had left to dance with a donator, who was attractive and single, she had told him with a wink. Well, good for her.

Booth watched Zach dancing with a young woman, a squint of course. There were only squints, donators with their respective partners and one single FBI agent. Booth stifled a grin, when Zach trod on his dance partner's feet for at least the third time. The young woman thankfully was tipsy enough not to mind.

Booth's gaze floated over the few people who were still seated at their tables. Maybe he should ask one of the women to dance with him... but he did not want to, not really. He had danced with Angela and with Cam, for fun only. He wanted to dance with Bones... to feel her near him. But Mr. Boring was still holding her in his grasp. Not that Bones would not be able to free herself as soon as she did not want to dance with him anymore. At least she did not look as if she really enjoyed the squint's company. He wished he could just go to her and claim her for the next dance. She would kill him, of course, so he remained where he was.

Booth tore his gaze away from his partner and again, he looked around in the room. A prickle in his neck told him somebody was watching him. Brennan would tell him that it was impossible to feel somebody staring at you. Well, he knew what he felt... and true enough, when he shifted in his seat and looked around, he saw that a young woman was watching him. He had seen her before... it took him a moment to remember that she was working at the museum's main entrance. Felicity ... well, he could not recall her last name. She was openly staring at him. He acknowledged her with a small and polite smile and let his gaze wander over this side of the ball room.

Moments later, a movement caught his eye. Felicity. She was walking towards him. Maybe his polite smile had encouraged her to come over. That was not what he had intended to convey by smiling at her and he gave an inward sigh. He would dance with her and that would be it. She was pretty, but at least ten years younger than him. And not really too smart, he concluded, recalling the single conversation they had shared.

On the other hand, he had to admit, that he was comparing her intellect to one certain woman... and few would score well against Bones.

Felicity was now standing in front of him, smiling at him. "Good evening, Agent Booth."

"Felicity." He greeted her and rose to his feet, his manners taking over.

"You remember my name?" She asked, stunned.

Having a good memory was part of his job description, but it would have been not very polite to tell her that, so he just smiled and said. "Of course."

"You were sitting here all alone, I thought you would like some company." She said, smiling again. She really was pretty, with long blond hair, blue eyes and when she was smiling – which she seemed to do permanently in Booth's presence – she showed perfect white teeth.

"Very thoughtful." He stated, desperately trying not to sound too enthusiastic, but also not impolite. "Would you like to dance?" He asked the inevitable question.

She nodded happily and he took the hand she was offering him. When they were on the dance floor, there was again the prickling feeling. When he started to dance with Felicity, he moved in a half-circle to be able to scan the crowd on the dance floor for the person who was watching him. It was his partner.

Brennan was still held by the lab technician who was enthusiastically talking about something, but she seemed to pay no attention to him at all. Her gaze was fixed on Booth and the young, blond woman he was dancing with.

Booth was surprised to see her watching him, but he smiled at her. She did not smile back, but hastily averted her gaze. He would have wondered if that could mean anything, but just that moment he realised, Felicity had said something to him. Or most likely, asked him something, given her inquiring stare.

"Sorry" he mumbled "I was kind of distracted. What did you ask?"

Felicity smiled. "I just asked how you liked the evening so far?"

'How about: not at all. Boring like hell. Have not danced with Bones, although that's what I wanted to do all evening.' The thoughts that sprang to his mind did not pass inspection... he could not say anything like that to the woman he was dancing with.

"It was nice so far." He answered, the words sounding lame even to his own ears. But hell, what was he supposed to do? It was not like he could enjoy an evening in Squint Land.

Well, if he could dance with Bones... touch her delicate skin, which was – of course only partially - covered by a midnight-blue gown, that accentuated her blue eyes. He tried to ban the image, but the damage was done already. Obviously Felicity had asked him another question and he had not been paying attention. "Sorry?"

The young woman chuckled. "You know, I think I will just finish this dance with you and then I will go. Dr. Brennan looks as if she was going to eat me alive and YOU are obviously as distracted by her as she is by you."

Booth gaped at her, surprise sending a shock through him. "What?" He looked around, but did not see Brennan anywhere.

"Oh, come on. You just asked me to dance to be polite. I got that now... " Felicity said. She did not seem to be upset, thank God.

"Well... yeah, I have to admit. I am sorry, really. You are nice and you look stunning, but..." Booth was at a loss for words.

Felicity smiled at him again, but somehow the smile was less strained than before. "But there's somebody else on your mind."

"Ah, well..." Booth stammered, not really sure what to say. He searched for the midnight blue gown of his partner, her auburn hair, but he did not see her. "She just left, I think." Felicity said, when she saw how he searched the crowd with his eyes.

"Left?" Booth's eyes widened. She had left? With that John Squint? He nearly felt his blood starting to boil at the mere thought.

Felicity suddenly stopped their dance. "Go. You two obviously need to talk. It was nice meeting you again, Agent Booth."

Booth was surprised, but then he smiled at her thankfully. "I am really sorry. Thank you." He said to her, not quite sure if the few words he managed to say would get along the message.

Felicity motioned for him to hurry and he left the dance floor without looking back. He went towards the table he had been sitting at only a few minutes before, but Brennan was not there... but Angela and Hodgins were. "Booth" Angela waved at him, grinning happily.

"Hey. Have you seen Bones?" He asked, trying not to sound desperate.

"No. She's been dancing with that John Boring. Isn't she dancing anymore?" Angela said, squinting at the crowd of dancers.

"No. Ah, she has to be somewhere around. I... guess I will get myself something to drink." Booth answered, retreating from the table.

"Isn't that his glass?" Hodgins asked, pointing towards a full wine glass on the table. Angela nodded. "Something's up." She analysed.

Hodgins shrugged. "Not our problem, babe." Angela gave him a pleading look. "No, Angela... you need to let them figure it out themselves. They're adults. Besides, I need you here."

Angela sighed and grumbled something, but Hodgins silenced – and distracted – her with a kiss.

Meanwhile Booth was still looking for Brennan. When he did not find her inside the ball room, he went outside to a balcony... And there she was, thankfully alone, John Boring had gone lost somewhere.

"Bones." He said, his voice a bit breathless. She did not turn around, but stared at the skyline of DC. She sipped from a glass of sparkling wine and finally acknowledged his presence with a short. "Hi, Booth."

Her voice sounded odd and he moved closer, trying to get a look at her face. "Bones? What's wrong?"

"Why do you assume something has to be wrong?" She retorted.

"Cause you are standing out here all alone, not looking at me... brooding." He gave back, longing to just envelop her in a tight embrace.

"Can't I just go out for a few minutes? I wanted fresh air. Why are you here, I had the impression you were enjoying yourself." Brennan said, her voice still sounding somehow strained.

"This was a totally boring evening... Not really enjoyable so far, Bones." Booth commented.

"Really?" She nearly snapped.

"Are you referring to my dance with Felicity? She came over to me, I had to ask her to dance." He quickly explained.

"Sure." Her voice was full of sarcasm and doubt.

"Well, then don't believe me. But since we are talking about dancing, how did you enjoy your dance with John Boring?" Booth asked, his voice now matching her own snappish tone.

"His name is not Boring." She stated, her voice distanced.

"But HE is boring." Booth gave back.

"I had a great time dancing and conversing with him." Brennan said, her eyes still stubbornly fixed on the illuminated city.

"Sure thing. That's why you had to fight so hard not to yawn all the time. And if it was THAT enjoyable, why did you run out in the middle of a song?" Booth inquired.

"I wanted fresh air." She snapped, trying to keep herself from shivering. She had not gone out because of fresh air, but because she did not want to have to watch Booth dancing with a Tessa-clone... which was irrational, since he was her partner, her friend and nothing more. But what if...

"Uh-hu." Booth mumbled. "But now, you're cold." He shrugged out of his jacket and placed it around her shoulders. She stiffened when his hand brushed her neck, a reaction that did not go unnoticed by Booth.

"You've been watching me." He whispered, close to her ear.

She shook her head. "What makes you believe that?"

"I saw it, Bones. I've been watching you too, while you've been dancing with John Boring." Booth whispered. She shuddered when he moved a little closer.

"Why?" She asked, the word not more than a croak.

"Cause I wanted to be the one dancing with you, Bones." He admitted and finally placed his arm around her shoulders. Involuntary her body leaned in towards him, towards warmth and his unmistakable, familiar and somehow comforting scent.

"Why didn't you ask?" She asked after a moment of hesitation.

"You were dancing with him all the time... I figured you would come back to the table some time. I thought you would not like me being all alpha male and steal you away from him." Booth explained in a low and gentle voice.

"Oh" She breathed.

"I thought it was not polite to just leave him on the dance floor. I...was trying to fit in with the other people. But I thought sooner or later you would maybe see that he bored me to death and ask me to dance with you." She admitted after another few moments of silence.

Booth was surprised by her words and chuckled lightly. "So, it was a misunderstanding."

"I guess so." Brennan sighed.

"It's cold out here and you are freezing... we should go inside. Would you still like to dance with me, Temperance?" Booth asked her, his voice a little husky.

She simply nodded and they walked back towards the ball room. Before they stepped inside, she handed him back his jacket. "Thank you." Her voice was only whisper.

When the light of the ball room touched her face, it nearly took his breath away. The chill outside had let her cheek flush a little and she simply looked admirable.

He smiled at her and took her hand, guiding her towards the dance floor. There was still music of the 80ies playing and he grinned when he saw her lips moving, singing silently along.

When they reached the dance floor a new song started and she smiled broadly when she recognised it. "I love that song." She smiled. It took Booth a moment to identify the song.

'A matter of trust'. Billy Joel.

They started to dance with the first few words, Booth making sure he did not hold her too close for her "comfort zone". He saw how her lips moved again, singing along with the lyrics.

_Some love is just a lie of the heart  
The cold remains of what began with a passionate start  
And they may not want it to end  
But it will, it's just a question of when  
I've lived long enough to have learned  
The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned  
But that won't happen to us  
'Cause it's always been a matter of trust_

_I know you're an emotional girl  
It took a lot for you to not lose your faith in this world  
I can't offer you proof  
But you're gonna face a moment of truth  
It's hard when you're always afraid  
You just recover when another belief is betrayed  
So break my heart if you must  
It's a matter of trust_

Booth swallowed hard upon hearing the lyrics... he had never really paid attention to them before, but right now, he did. And they fit so perfectly with what he wanted to tell her it ached. He of all people knew that she was as much an emotional person as anybody else... she just hid it well.

_You can't go the distance  
With too much resistance  
I know you have doubts  
But for God's sake don't shut me out_

_This time you've got nothing to lose  
You can take it, you can leave it, whatever you choose  
I won't hold back anything  
And I'll walk away a fool or a king_

She was often shutting people out... but not tonight and not him. He was not going to let her.

And looking into her startling blue eyes he decided, that he had to tell her about his feelings... and just like in the song, he would not hold back anything. Walk away a fool or a king, he thought and smiled a little.

Seeing his smile she gave him a questioning look and he whispered. "Do you trust me?"

She frowned a little, clearly surprised by his question, but without hesitation she answered. "Sure. You are my partner, Booth."

He smiled gently and his right hand moved to her face, cupping it. "No, Temperance, not work. Do YOU trust ME?" He asked again, emotion clearly audible in his voice.

Her eyes widened when his palm made contact with the soft skin of her cheek. And his words and the tone in which they were uttered startled her even more.

But although she was surprised by the passion that was showing in his eyes, by his actions and his words, she still knew the answer. She trusted him... but she was speechless, not able to answer.

The song and listening to lyrics long forgotten, he watched her, her struggle for an answer... but he saw no uncertainty in her eyes and that gave him at least enough courage to continue.

His voice was hoarse when he said: "I am asking, because I trust you, Bones. With all I am. I can't find words to tell you how much you mean to me. I ... don't want to scare you, but..." She cut him off with her index finger on his lips.

"I trust you." She whispered, looking in his deep brown eyes. She saw how hope flickered in them and a small smile curved his lips. He stared into her blue eyes and the passion and love he saw in his gaze made her stomach flutter.

His thumb skimmed over the soft skin of her cheek, the gentleness of his big strong hands surprising her. And when his head moved even closer, there was no doubt of what he was going to do... and she did the only thing that made sense to her: She met him halfway for a gentle, loving kiss.

One kiss only, nothing more... just enough to convey the depth of their feelings for each other.

He exhaled slowly after the kiss and his eyes still closed he gathered her closer in his arms, glad to be able to hold her. She leant against him, her head resting against his shoulder. And when they heard the last lines of the song they both had to smile.

_It's a matter of trust  
It's always been a matter of trust  
It's a matter of trust_

They trusted each other... even with their hearts. And that was how it should be.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!!! Thanks!


	9. SONGS

Hi again, sweeties. Finally, my writer's block seems to be over and here is another one-shot!!! Wohoo….. Thank you for your reviews on the previous one-shots!!

* * *

**_Songs…._**

Seeley Booth was sitting alone in his apartment, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. He heaved a deep sigh and took another sip of the whiskey he'd been drinking for the past few hours.

It was Christmas, still Christmas and he was alone... granted he had spent a wonderful time with Parker, since the boy had been stubborn enough to refuse to spend Christmas with Rebecca and her boyfriend. But he had driven his son to his mother this day and now he was alone again, on December 26th.

It was the first time since the one Christmas he had spent during his Army time he was alone, absolutely alone on December 26th. Not with Parker, not with his parents, not with friends. He briefly closed his eyes and thought of the person he would want to spend Christmas with. Bones.

She was not here, of course... she was not even in the United States, no, she rather spent Christmas in Peru, digging up some old and dirty bones. How someone could WANT to spend holidays like that eluded him... but of course, Christmas was Bones' least favourite holiday, it reminded her of the disappearance of her parents so many years back. On the other side, she had her father back and knew what had happened to her mother. Should that not be enough to make... peace with Christmas?

Well, her attitude towards Christmas had changed a bit, at least... she had exchanged gifts with the Squints, she had spent time with her father, her brother and his family. At a trailer, at jail... well, unusual was practically Brennan's second name, so that was more or less okay.

But he had thought she had enjoyed spending time with her family. He closed his eyes and recalled the slight tremor in her voice, when she had thanked him for his gift No, when she had said she loved the gift. His absolutely crazy gift. He was pretty sure bringing a tree for her and her family who were in jail qualified as a crazy idea... but when he heard her on the phone, the emotion in her voice, he had known it had been worth the effort. And he really had thought he had shown her a little bit of Christmas magic.

But still she had managed to get herself an assignment to a dig in Peru. Peru, my God. He took in a deep breath, wondering if people in Peru even celebrated Christmas. Probably. So, she would bury herself in work in Peru to distract herself from how other people spend that holiday, with family, with friends.

He swallowed hard, as he pictured her, bent over some remains, her hair maybe put up in a ponytail, her eyes focussed on her work, her hands dancing over the remains she was working with. Alone.  
She loved her work and that was something he understood, he loved his work too, but why did she have to spend every single minute with work?

He shook his head briefly, deciding he could not understand her... as much as he wanted. He set the glass he'd been holding aside and reached for the remote control, switching the TV on, searching for distraction.

Music filled the room, something melancholic and he did not change the channel as he usually would... no, he listened, since the melancholic tune of the song seemed to match his mood so perfectly.

Then a man started to sing and Booth found himself listening intently.

_When you love someone you'll do anything  
You'll do all the crazy things that you can't explain  
You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone_

He closed his eyes, listening to the voice and a wry smile tugged on his lips when he realised, that he himself had labelled his gift to her as a crazy thing earlier.

_You'll deny the truth - believe a lie  
There'll be times that you'll believe  
You can really fly  
But your lonely nights have just begun  
When you love someone_

And there he was sitting alone and listening to melancholic music... he felt pathetic, but was not able to change the channel either... he just listened and let the music pour into him.

_When you love someone you'll feel it deep inside  
And nothin' else can ever change your mind  
When you want someone - when you need someone  
When you love someone_

That moment he remembered the kiss... The kiss that had made meeting her family possible. Caroline's blackmail kiss. It had felt so absolutely right, the knowledge coming from somewhere deep inside.

_When you love someone - you'll sacrifice  
You'd give it everything you got and  
you won't think twice  
You'd risk it all - no matter what may come  
When you love someone_

He blinked and as if he had no control over his brain anymore it suddenly supplied him with impressions of the past few years... how he had risked his job, taking Bones' earring from a CRIME SCENE... he, a federal agent. How he had fled the hospital with Hodgins to save her from Kenton. How he had threatened a gang leader because he had put out a hit on her. How he had felt and reacted when she had been abducted by the Grave Digger.

_You'll shoot the moon - put out the sun  
When you love someone_

And he knew, he simply knew, he would do anything for her... shoot the moon and put out the sun... if he could. For her. He closed his eyes and for the first time he realised, that in fact it was not only a feeling of loneliness that had brought him to drink this evening, but that he had tried to fight the lump in his throat, the burn in his chest.

His ache for her.

Booth shook his head, trying to banish his realisation about the depth of his feelings for her again. He desperately tried to hide the knowledge again, to keep it hidden somewhere, forget about it. What good would those feelings do, when she obviously did not return them?

But he did no succeed, now that he had had the revelation, had found out about his true feelings for his partners, he could not just lock them up somewhere. He had to live with it. But the fact that it was Christmas made it so much harder on him.

The song had stopped, but there was still the same singer on and Booth finally recognised him as Bryan Adams. Obviously the channel was showing a concert. A new one started and he shuddered, when he heard the lyrics of '_A little love'_. Booth was not quite sure if it would be a good idea to watch the concert, listen to more love songs.

The decision was taken away from him, when he heard someone knocking on his door. He frowned, wondering who could be visiting him at this hour and day. Slowly he rose and made his way to his front door, not bothering to look through the spy hole... and that was why the sight of the person in front of him knocked the wind out of him.

"You always tell me to look through the spy hole." Temperance Brennan stated, looking into his eyes.

He looked at her, speechless for a moment until his brain had processed the information, that in fact the woman he had been thinking of , was standing in front of him instead of digging up bones in Peru.

"You're not in Peru." He finally choked out, stating the obvious.

Her eyebrow rose slightly at his words and she said: "Apparently not or I would not be standing here. Can I come in?"

Booth nodded quickly "Sure" He said, motioning for her to follow him inside his apartment.  
Brennan gave him a questioning look, when she saw the bottle of whiskey on the couch table.  
He shrugged and gave her a wry smile. "I had a private little party with myself." He tried to joke.

She just nodded, then frowned. "I thought Parker was staying with you."

He shook his head. "That was only yesterday... I drove him to his mother today. I am alone now."

"That's why you have been drinking." Brennan analysed.

"No, that's why I have been drinking all by myself... It's Christmas, so why not have a drink?" He corrected her and shrugged.

She only nodded, but it was that kind of acceptance that made obvious she did not believe his explanation.

He quickly changed the topic: "I thought you were at Peru. Why did you stay?"

Brennan's body stiffened for a moment, but then she just shrugged and said: "I did not want to go anymore." Her voice was barely more than a whisper. She remained silent after her short explanation and so did he.

Music filled the silence and Booth saw her shift uncomfortably, when she heard a passage of the song 'Back to you'

_I've been down - I've been beat  
I've been so tired - that I could not speak  
I've been so lost that I could not see  
I wanted things that were out of reach  
Then I found you and you helped me through  
yeah you showed me what to do  
And that's why I'm comin' back to you... yeah_

_Like a star that guides a ship across the ocean  
That's how your love will take me home back to you  
And if I wish upon that star - someday I'll be where you are  
I know that day is coming soon - yeah, I'm coming back to you._

She sighed and broke the silence, whispering: "I packed. I was at the airport... but I could'nt leave."

He looked at her, not knowing what he should make out of her words. Why, just why was it she had not been able to leave? "Why?" He managed to voice his question.

"I did not want to be with strangers at Christmas. I want to be with my family." She gave back, her eyes fixed on the whiskey bottle on the table.

"You spent an evening with them... I don't think Caroline can arrange another visit so soon." Booth said with audible regret in his voice.

"No" She shook her head. "Not everybody in my family is in jail, you know." She gave him a small smile and his breath hitched. "Bones? What do you mean?" He asked her, his voice a bit hoarse.

"You said, that there is more than one kind of family... and although I got part of my real family back... I want to spend time with my other family too. And you are part of it." Brennan answered, looking him straight into the eyes.

When she repeated the words to him, he had spoken to her so long ago, he had to smile. "Thank you. You are part of my family too. And Christmas is for families, right?"

Brennan smiled back at him and stepped a little closer. "Thank you again for the tree. The girls loved it... I loved it too... And Amy said... that it was a very special gift."

Booth snorted and muttered: "Some would say crazy." He cleared his throat. "But I am glad you liked it, Bones... and the girls of course."

"Booth... why did you bring the tree?" Brennan asked, her eyes fixed on him.

His eyes widened and he hesitated for a moment, but then he answered. "I wanted you to have real Christmas. And that requires a tree."

"But you had to drive out to the prison, you had to wire the lights to your car... you had to drag Parker out there." Brennan stated, confusion in her voice.

"It was not a big deal, Bones. And Parker had fun." He immediately tried to play it down.

She shook her head. "It was a big deal. Nobody ever did something like that for me before, Booth. And it was not the first time you did something ... so thoughtful. Jasper... the Smurf... when you came to New Orleans. Why, Booth... why do you do these things?"

Booth bit the inside of his bottom lip, fighting the urge to just blurt out what he had found out a few minutes before. That he loved her. He took in a deep breath and answered: "I want you to be happy. You deserve it."

She heard the emotion in his voice and nodded slowly. "You are good at that."

He frowned and shot her a confused look. "At what?"

"Making me happy." She breathed and watched his reaction to her words. His eyes widened even more and she was pretty sure she saw him shiver slightly. He looked at her, just looked at her for a moment and she felt as if his eyes could see deeper than anyone else could. Right to her heart.

He took a step towards her. "Bones... I so hoped you would spend Christmas with me... but ... you wanted to go to Peru."

She shook her head. "No... Peru was... a mistake... I want to be here. With you, Booth."

He felt a warm feeling spread inside him, and he closed the remaining distance between and pulled her in a gentle embrace. He burrowed his face in her hair, inhaling her scent, desperately hoping he was not just dreaming or hallucinating.

"I feared you would not be here…. That you would spend this day somewhere else, maybe with your parents….." She murmured against his chest and despite the seriousness in her voice he nearly laughed out loud, when he heard what Bryan Adams sang at that very moment:

_I swear to you - I will always be there for you -  
there's nothin' I won't do  
I promise you - all my life I will live for you - we  
will make it through  
Forever - we will be  
Together - you and me  
Oh n' when I hold ya - nothin' can compare  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be - right  
there  
I believe in us - nothin' else could ever mean so much  
You're the one I trust our time has come - we're not two  
people  
Now - we are one - ya you're second to none  
Forever - we will be  
Together - a family  
The more I get to know ya - nothin' can compare  
With all of my heart - ya know I'll always be - right  
there_

"Temperance" He whispered in her ear. "I will always be there for you."

"Are you reciting the lyrics?" She asked, suspiciously.

He smiled, still holding her close. "Yeah. But that doesn't mean I am not serious, Bones. I mean it."

She snuggled into his embrace and sighed. "Good…. Then I'll keep coming 'Back to you'." He heard the humour in her voice, chuckled and held her close, just savouring the feeling to be able to spend this evening with her, not only physically close, but also emotionally.

And he suddenly knew, that everything was going to be alright…. That there was a future for him and her.

And Bryan Adams started to sing about _Cloud Number 9_. He smiled and held her close.

* * *

All lyrics are taken from Bryan Adams songs….. Just listened to "When you love someone" today and had the idea for this oneshot… please tell me what you think! 


	10. BIRTHDAY

Hi sweeties!!! Here is another one-shot... I hope you will enjoy it. Thanks to everybody who left a review on the last one.

And VERY SPECIAL THANKS to AnaG, who is now beta-ing my stories!!!! She had wonderful suggestions for this one-shot! THANK YOU, ANA, for your time!

* * *

**_…birthday…_**

She woke slowly—something was tickling her nose. It felt like... hair. Had she forgotten to put up her hair in a pony-tail once again? She hated it when her hair was totally frizzy and messed up in the morning.

She sighed as she opened her eyes. And found herself looking at the back of a head. She blinked once, twice. It did not vanish. Neither did the undeniably male scent or the soft sound of snoring. She knew to whom all this belonged... and was shocked.

Temperance Brennan never intended to sleep with her partner. Yet, obviously, she had. She was naked. A short peek under the sheets confirmed it – he was too. Her gaze lingered on his body for a moment, then she forced herself to lower the sheets. Hell, yes, he was deliciously built... but that did not solve her problem at all, now did it?

She'd slept with Seeley Booth. Had they even used a condom? Her heart hammered in her chest as she tried to recall the last evening... and was relieved to find out she had indeed memories of the previous night's events..

She recalled how Booth had shown up on her doorstep with that goofy grin of his, a bag of take-out in one hand and a bottle of tequila in the other. Telling her that they would celebrate her birthday. She had pointed out it wasn't her birthday yet, but Booth had brushed her words aside, lecturing her that it was more fun to celebrate the day before the birthday until it was midnight...

She remembered drinking too much tequila... and sure enough, at midnight Booth had wished her a happy birthday. With a kiss. There had been definitely tongue involved. And hands, travelling over her body. Not that she had been able to keep her hands to herself.

She winced. Damn tequila... from that kiss on everything had gone downhill. Well, not exactly downhill. Sex with Seeley Booth had been great. Both of them had been consumed by the sexual tension between them that had been building for far too long.

She looked down at his sleeping figure and shook her head. The sex had been great, but ... what about their partnership? Would they be able to go back to their comfortable status of trust and friendship? Or had this evening, this moment of weakness – make that two hours or so, she corrected herself– ruined it all?

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Booth moved in his sleep and her eyes widened . What if he was going to wake up now? She simply was not ready to face him. Careful not to make a sound she slid out from under the covers and tiptoed from the bedroom. When she had reached the door, she looked back at him, and wondered why he did not look out of place at all. Which he should... HE SHOULD, she told herself. He was her partner, the... a man she had been working with for years now. Her friend. And he was not supposed to be in her bad, naked.

Carefully, she closed the door to her bedroom and hurried into the living room. There she spotted her cell phone and quickly grabbed it. "Angela" she whispered. Angela would be delighted to hear she had slept with Booth, there was no doubt about it, but after the initial excitement had worn off she would surely understand Brennan's dilemma. At least she hoped so...

Clutching her cell phone tightly she went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Then she threw on her fluffiest robe and sat down on the closed toilet. She stared at her phone for a while, then she clenched her teeth and punched the speed-dial button for Angela.

Ten seconds later a rather groggy voice answered. "Sweetie. It's your birthday – oh happy birthday by the way - and I love you, but half past seven on a Saturday?"

"Angela. I have a problem." Brennan replied.

"I am all ears." Angela yawned into the phone. Brennan exhaled slowly, trying to brace herself for what she had to say.

"Bren? Are you still there?" Angela asked a few moments later, while Brennan was still busily trying to work up the courage to tell her what had happened.

"Bren? What is wrong with you?" Her best friend's voice sounded worried. Brennan blurted out: "I slept with Booth. That's what's wrong."

Silence. Then she heard a "Holy shit. I mean... good God. Really?"

"Really." Brennan replied with a grave voice.

"Details." Angela choked out, still totally taken aback by the fact that her best friend finally had jumped her FBI agent.

"No. No details. Angela... tell me what to do." Brennan said, her voice pleading.

"What to do? If it was any good, I suggest doing it again and again and again..."

"Angela" Brennan yelled into the phone, then she covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Had she been too loud? Had he maybe heard her yelling? She closed her eyes for a brief moment and listened. Silence. She sighed in relief.

"You know, I think I am deaf now." Angela muttered.

"Sorry. But... I don't know what to do. We emptied a bottle of tequila yesterday. Then he wished me a happy birthday at midnight... and he kissed me and things got out of hand and..." she remembered just how much things had gotten out of hand and suppressed a groan "... I woke up a few minutes ago and ... he is still asleep in my bed. I locked myself in the bathroom. I don't know what to tell him, Angela. I don't know what to do."

"You could thank him for your birthday present. I think sex is quite a good present."

Angela suggested.

"Please. I am serious." Brennan whispered.

"Okay... okay... Calm down, we will work this out. Just tell me one little thing before we go on... Was it good?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Brennan asked, annoyed.

"Everything. Now answer." Angela pressured her best friend.

"The best sex I ever had." Brennan quickly forced out and heard Angela's delighted exclamation. "I knew it."

"Angela." Brennan chided, trying to dampen her best friend's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, okay, okay….you both wanted it. You both enjoyed it. You really care for each other. What exactly is your problem, Bren?"

"We were drunk. This was not a rational decision. It just happened. And he is my partner... how am I supposed to work with him now? After this...this…..?" Brennan sighed.

"Sweetie, first of all, with all that sexual tension between you and Booth, there never was a chance for a rational decision, okay? And secondly... you don't want to repeat it? I mean, you don't want a relationship with him?"

Brennan's eyes widened at her best friend's suggestion... the thought had not even occurred to her.

"No. We... that can't be, Angela. We are partners. Co-workers... "

"So are Hodgins and I", Angela threw in.

"That's different. Booth... he is my friend and my partner. I can't... Please, Angela, tell me what to do to make this alright again. Like it was before."

"That's impossible, Sweetie. You slept with him. That's a fact. You will have to deal with the consequences. Look, you will have to decide if you want to have a relationship with him or not." Angela answered.

"But... but... it's not solely my decision. I mean, I don't know what he thinks about all that. Maybe he regrets it." Brennan worried.

"God, are you blind? Booth adores you. The man practically worships the ground you walk on. I can't speak for him, but I am pretty sure that YOUR opinion is the crucial point, not his. So, I guess it's your call, Sweetie."

Brennan paled. "No—I can't... " She stammered.

"How do you feel about Booth?" Angela asked.

"He is an important part of my life. I can't imagine not having him around. That's why this is so complicated, Angela... I don't want to lose him just because we had sex." Brennan sighed into the phone.

"Don't say THAT to him. Whatever you do, Bren, what ever you decide to do, don't say that it was just sex." Angela quickly said.

"What... why?"

"Because I am sure it meant more than that to Booth. And I suspect it also meant more to you. So don't say it... you would hurt him.." Angela explained gently.

"But..." Brennan started, but was interrupted.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do, but you will have to face him eventually, right? You can't sneak out, because he is in your apartment. And it would not be a good solution anyway. You have to talk to him sooner or later."

"I know" Brennan whispered.

"You said you can't imagine having him around. So, how do you imagine your life in... say ten years from now?" Angela asked.

"Well,... I like how it is now." Brennan said, unsure of Angela's question.

"But life doesn't always stay the same, right? Changes are inevitable." Angela deliberately tried to approach the subject scientifically. "Don't you want somebody in your life who makes you laugh, who comforts you when you're sad, who's there for you when you need him?"

"Booth is doing all that." Brennan answered.

"As your partner and friend. What if the FBI would split you up. What if he is sent somewhere else?" Angela asked.

"No! He can't go." Brennan exclaimed, shocked by the mere suggestion.

"Why not?" Angela asked.

"Because... I need him." Brennan answered hesitantly. Suddenly the realisation hit her. She could easily picture her life without so many things, but not without him.

Maybe he had not looked out of place in her bed because that was where he belonged. She blinked. Could she have a relationship with Booth? Fact was, they already spent a lot of time together, more than with anybody else, she realised. Not only on her side, she who hardly had friends, who had no real family to go to. Since her brother and her father were both in prison.

No, this very moment she understood that Booth was spending the majority of his time with her. Not only work time, which would be perfectly understandable, given that they were partners... also his free time.

"Hold on, Sweetie... I've got another call, be right back, okay?" Angela's voice intruded. Brennan did not care that Angela answered another call. She needed time to sort things out anyway.

Could it really be true? Could love have wormed its way into her life without her noticing it? Could Booth be the one man for her... really for HER? Not only as a friend, but as more. As a partner in every aspect of her life?

She trusted him, that she knew for sure. He would never deliberately hurt her, would never let her down, would go to extremes to save her. As he already had. And she would do the same for him... because she needed him in her life. She bit her bottom lip and nearly dropped the phone when Angela's voice became audible again.

Brennan's eyes widened in surprise when she heard that Angela was chuckling. "It was for you... more or less."

"What?" Brennan made, clearly not understanding.

"It was Booth calling me, he told me - and I quote: "Would you tell her to come out and talk to me already? I am making ham and eggs and they only taste good as long as they are warm. And she can't spend her whole birthday in the bathroom."

Brennan was speechless. Then after a long moment of silence, she tiptoed to the bathroom door and pressed her ear against it, lowering her phone and ignoring Angela's constant rambling. Sure enough, she could hear the faint clatter of dishes coming from her kitchen.

"Oh my God", she whispered. She raised her phone to her ear again. "Angela. He is in my kitchen."

"Genius. I knew that." Angela commented, with an audible grin in her voice. "And that totally proves my point that he wants a relationship with you. He could have just sneaked out of your apartment. And if he regretted last night would he be making ham and eggs??? No way! Hell, Bren, the man is cooking for you right NOW!"

"Uh-uh" She replied, her brain a little numb. But then, she made a decision and squared her shoulders a little.

"What are you going to do now?" Angela asked curiously.

"I am going to have breakfast." Brennan replied, hung up and unlocked the door. She took in a deep breath and stepped out of her bathroom... and into a relationship.

* * *

Reviews would be awesome!!! 


	11. WAITING

Hi sweeties... since you had to wait so long for an update on this one the latest one-shot is called... WAITING...

Thank you all for your reviews and of course special thanks to AnabellG (AnaG) for beta-ing! You are awesome!

* * *

Waiting…

„I hate it when we have to wait." Booth said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Huh?" The woman beside him asked, not even bothering to look up from the medical journal she had buried her nose in practically as soon as they had entered the waiting room.

"Waiting. Damn boring." He emphasised.

"Read something" She replied casually and pointed to the couch table in front of them, which was covered in medical journals.

"I am not going to touch that stuff. Might get infected and turn out a squint myself."He grinned at her. She rolled her eyes in response only to return her attention to the report on bone cancer she had been reading.

Booth resumed tapping his foot, the rhythm occasionally accompanied by a sigh.

"Would you stop that? I can't concentrate with you making all of that noise." His partner addressed him without looking up.

"Sorry." He mumbled and let his gaze sweep over the empty waiting room. He sighed again and winced in anticipation of some harsh comment from her side, but the ringing of his cell phone saved him.

Quickly he pulled it out, too happy about the distraction to check the caller ID. "Booth." He answered and groaned inwardly when he heard his mother's voice.

"Seeley. How come you never return my calls? I left two messages on your answering machine yesterday and you did not call me back." The accusatory tone pierced his ears and he registered the amused smile played on the lips of his partner.

He rolled his eyes and answered: "Sorry, Mom... I kinda forgot. Would you calm down a little?"

"Calm down, he says. You know, it's no fun at all with you boys. Jared's as bad as you." His mother snapped.

"Sorry, really, Mom. I came home late last night and this morning I forgot." Booth replied, his voice gentler now.

"Hm" his mother mumbled. "Yeah, well, now that you're actually talking to me... I'd like to remind you that your Dad's sixtieth birthday party is in two weeks.

"I haven't forgotten about it." He quickly answered, although he had.

"No, of course not." His mother drawled the words out with audible sarcasm. "Anyway... I would like to know if you're going to come alone... or not?" The last two words were uttered in that hopeful tone of hers, the tone she used when she suggested that he was getting too old to be living on his own.

He stifled a sigh and answered. "It's going to be just Parker and me."

"Oh, Seeley. You've got to get a woman in your life." His mother exclaimed.

Booth's gaze flickered to his partner, who was – thankfully – not laughing, though he suspected she was barely holding it in.

"Yeah. Thanks for the advice." He gave back weakly.

"Honestly, Seeley, you know I love Parker, but it's time for you to... settle down a little. And more grandchildren would be great too."

"Really? Hey, why don't you pick on Jared for a change?" Booth sighed.

"You know very well that he and Michelle are trying!" His mother hissed.

Booth's eyes widened. "Uh, no. I had no idea. That's... They're having problems?" He asked, concerned.

"They've been trying for a year now. You really did not know? Well, now you do. But we're not discussing Jared here, Seeley." His mother's tone made it clear that he had not forgotten about the initial topic.

"You know, Mom, I don't think I have time for this now. I in the middle of a meeting right now..." He started to explain, but was interrupted by Brennan's voice "Dr. Sweets is not going to be ready for us until nine. His secretary made that very clear."

Booth shot his partner a death glare.

"What? Who was that woman, Seeley? And what's this about a doctor?" Her voice sounded alarmed.

"Nothing you should worry about, Mom. My partner and I have to participate in a psychological evaluation. FBI politics, nothing special." He hurried to answer.

"Ah." His mother said.

"Yeah." He replied.

He heard his partner make a strange noise beside him and shot her another death glare. He was sure she was laughing, although she hid behind her journal.

"You know, Mom, I appreciate your concern, but there's nothing to worry about, okay? We're going to have a nice birthday party in two weeks. Parker will be thrilled to see you again."

"I am looking forward to seeing him again 's just... I want you to be happy, Seeley." His mother replied, resignation in her voice.

"I know. I am. Kind of. So don't worry." He answered. "I gotta go now, Mom. Say hi to Dad for me, will you?"

"Sure. Take care, Seeley."

Booth closed his phone, took in a deep breath and glared at his partner, who was reading. Or pretending to do so.

"You're evil." He accused her.

"Huh?" She made, looking up from her journal to meet his gaze, a confused expression on her face.

"Don't give me that crap. I know you've been listening. Very impolite, by the way. And that you practically told her she had another ten minutes to tell what not else I should change about my life, was downright evil." Booth stared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She smiled sweetly. "I've been reading."

"Sure, Miss Innocent. Do you honestly think I am thick enough to believe you need more than ten minutes to read that article?" Booth pointed towards the journal on her lap, still opened at the same page as it had been before his mother had called.

For a moment, her eyes widened a little. "I like to be thorough." She quickly defended herself.

"Uh-uh. Thoroughly nosy." Booth said.

"I am not nosy." She frowned.

"Are too." Booth grinned.

"Now you're being childish." She accused him.

"Just because you're too proud to admit that you're nosy enough to listen in on a private phone conversation." Booth retorted, folding his arms.

"If you want to keep your phone calls private, maybe you shouldn't be talking so loud." Brennan gave back.

"Whatever you say, Bones." He gave in and strolled towards the restroom. "I'll be right back." But he turned just in time to see the wicked grin on her face. He shook his head. Nosy, proud, stubborn, infuriating, adorable woman.

She wanted to play games? Oh, he was so going to pay her back.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Throwing rotten tomatoes?

I'll just be hiding here, behind my desk ... ya know, just in case ;)

reviews would be awesome!

ATTENTION!!!! This one-shot was turned into a multi-chapter, called Case or Cake, which is finished by now ;) THANKS!


	12. COMMON GROUND

Oookay, this would be post skull in the sculpture now… The idea just begged and bugged me, so here I am with another one-shot, hoping you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Common ground

She was sitting at her desk at home, desperately trying to come up with ideas for the next chapter of her latest novel… and drew a complete blank. She stared at the screen, the blinking cursor seemed to be mocking her. The only words that appeared in her head over and over again where those she'd used earlier this day. "Common ground."

Daisy and Sweets had no common ground. She was a woman of science and he was all about emotions. And that was why their relationship was doomed. Right? She blinked and took in a deep breath. Who was she to say something like that, anyway? She wasn't an expert on relationships, that was for sure. Booth on the other hand had more experience regarding relationships and had agreed with her. That a woman of science and a man who was more relying on emotions couldn't have a successful relationship. Because there was not enough common ground.

And still…. Watching Sweets and Daisy Wick march off, the young woman's pony tail merrily bouncing, her hand playfully patting Sweets backside…. Temperance Brennan had felt envy rise in her. Which was an oddity in itself. She took in another deep breath and decided that she wouldn't be able to get any writing done today.

Her head was full of other things… things she didn't understand.

Had Angela's and Hodgins' relationship been doomed too, because there hadn't been enough common ground? She shook her head at her own thoughts. First, she had no business analysing her best friend's love life. Second, why was she even wondering about relationships?

She was perfectly fine, leading a successful and fulfilling life, she told herself. The occasional need to relieve her biological urges could be met one or the other way too. She didn't need a man in her life. Why would she envy Daisy and Sweets?

Why would she think about common grounds and resent even bringing it up? Why would she feel a cold numbness rise in her every time she recalled how Booth had immediately agreed with her saying that there was no common ground between science and emotion.? It shouldn't bother her, she told herself… and it didn't… she was just exhausted. Yes, that had to be it. It was late and she was tired… and therefore her brain came up with those strange thoughts.

She nodded to her own assessment and decided to go to bed. A good night's sleep would refresh her and tomorrow she would be thinking clearly again.

* * *

When she rose the next morning she had to acknowledge that, although her brain was indeed refreshed, her thoughts still circled around the brief talk with Booth about lack of common ground.

She didn't know why it bugged her, but it did and even on the way to the Jeffersonian she tried to find out why the conversation kept repeating itself in her brain over and over again.

Once she was at the lab, she managed to distract herself with work for some time, until a beaming Angela appeared in the doorway to her office. "Sweetie, I need to talk to you."

Brennan's eyes were on the smiling artist and she guessed that Angela had good news of some sort. "You look happy?" She said, not quite sure if she'd interpreted her best friend's appearance right.

"Yeah." Angela grinned and lowered herself in the visitor's chair on the other side of Brennan's desk.

"Guess why?"

"Because….. something makes you happy?" Temperance Brennan said and Angela rolled her eyes.

"Roxy and I… we're dating… again." Angela grinned and Brennan processed the information then smiled. "That's great. I'm glad for you."

"Yeah… I hope… well. Sweets said some things about me not fully committing to a relationship…. Do you think he's right?" Angela's smile had vanished and she actually looked a little worried.

Brennan's eyes widened slightly. "I don't know. You wanted to marry Hodgins, so I guess, that's a lot of commitment."

Angela smiled again. "Yeah. I guess you're right. I'm … I have feelings for Roxy. And I think we might make it this time." Her eyes shone brightly and Brennan nodded. "You have a lot of common ground. A good base."

Angela's eyes narrowed a little. "That sounds pretty psychological by your standards, Sweetie." The artist gave her friend a long, measuring look and announced: "You're upset about something. Tell me."

"No, I'm not." Brennan shook her head.

"Bren. I know you. I should have seen it right away, but I was distracted with being all starry eyed…. But now I look at you… something is off." Angela said and Brennan just sighed. "It's nothing. Just… no, it's not important."

Angela arched an eyebrow at her. "Spill."

Temperance Brennan knew that when Angela had set her mind on finding out what was bothering her, she would…. The only thing she could now do was either stall the process or speed it up.

Since the thoughts circling in her brain was bordering on driving her crazy, she opted for speeding up.

"It's just…. After Sweets kissed Daisy…" She started, but was interrupted by a gasp and an astonished. "Who did what with WHO?"

"Oh…. Right… you were not here…." Brennan only just realised that her best friend had not been at the lab the evening before, so she gave a quick summary of how Sweets had fired Daisy for Cam, then unexpectedly made clear that Daisy and the psychologist were in a relationship. By kissing her, in front of them.

"Wo-how! Way to go, Sweets. Guess that's a good way to shut up Miss Talk-alot." Angela nodded in appreciation. "And we got rid of her, too. Where's the problem? I'm sure you have no designs on Sweets, so why the long face?"

"Ah…. I said to Booth that they wouldn't be happy for long. Because she is a woman of science and he is a man… a psychologist."

"And?" Angela prompted, already suspecting where this was headed.

"He agreed." Brennan frowned a little. "I said that they had no common ground and that's why the relationship is doomed. He agreed that a functional relationship needs common ground."

"Ah." Angela made. "And this upsets you…. why?"

"I don't know." Brennan let out a frustrated sigh. "I just don't understand. And I'm used to understand… things."

"You're used to analyse and understand problems of scientific sort, Bren. This is not scientific, this is … emotional." Angela informed her gently.

"No, it's not." Brennan shook her head.

"Sure it is. You wonder if Booth and you have common ground." The artist stated bluntly.

"What? Why would I?" The forensic anthropologist replied, shock widening her eyes.

"Because, sweetie, you and Booth have a very special relationship. And you wonder if it's doomed or not." The other woman said.

Temperance Brennan was about to object, but then it struck her. Angela was right…. She really was wondering if Booth and her had any common ground. She blinked. "I …. Guess you could be right."

"Don't guess. I know I'm right. Why are you worrying? Booth and you have a great partnership, you're like … best friends. That's a lot of common ground. You have the job…." Brennan interrupted Angela. "I'm science. He is… intuition. It's work that connects us. We constantly argue."

"Sweetie, you have chemistry. That's way better than common ground." Angela informed her.

"Chemistry?" Brennan repeated, clearly not understanding.

"You're… like…. I don't know, you have that certain spark. You just… you're good together. You complement each other. You're like… you know two halves of one. That's why you're so good at working together. Because you just…. Fit." The artist said.

"Sweets said we complement each other." Brennan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. That's good, you know. I mean…. Common ground, you know, like … similar hobbies and stuff, that's all nice and everything. But… it can get boring. Some people have the common ground to base their relationship on and others have opposites and contrast. Whatever works." Angela said, deliberately leaving out the one thing that was an important part of a functional relationship in her book: good sex. Brennan wasn't ready for that kind of information.

Angela Montenegro knew very well, that her best friend and her partner lead a relationship that was very intimate…. and so full of denial of the mutual attraction and love it made her want to scream in frustration.

"Look, sweetie. You and Booth…. You have something special…. And it's not going to fall apart because you have different interests. The important thing is, that you have interest in each other."

Angela continued.

Brennan frowned a little. "You think he has…interest in me? Why…does that sound as if it implies something?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Angela answered, a sweet smile on her face. "Fact is, you spend a lot of time with each other and help each other out if need be. That's more than lots of people get, Sweetie. Just enjoy it and stop worrying." The artist sent her a dazzling smile. "It's what I would do."

Angela sashayed out of Brennan's office the happy smile in place again as if she as repeating something good in her head. Knowing Angela she probably did…. maybe something that included a certain artist.

Brennan didn't have much time to contemplate what her best friend had told her, since Special Agent Seeley Booth appeared in the doorway a few minutes after Angela had left.

"Morning Bones. We've got another case." He addressed her, then stopped and gave her a thoughtful look after observing her for a short moment. "Something wrong?"

She stared at him until he nearly squirmed uncomfortably. "Would you say that some relationships work out without common ground?"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Wow. Good question. I guess so. I mean… every relationship is different, you know? Has it's own dynamic." He shrugged lightly to mask his discomfort. "And….why….. are we talking about this?"

Brennan gave him another long look, then she nodded as if she'd come to a satisfying conclusion. "Dynamic. That's good."

Booth's eyes narrowed a little. "Care to explain what all this is about?"

"Dynamic. I think I get it. It's not the base that counts, but how you work together. How much you're interested in each other." She nodded and looked at him.

His eyebrows shot up. "Uhhh… is this about…. Sweets and Daisy?"

Brennan smiled. "Yes."

Booth let out a relieved sigh.

"Of course they stand symbolically for other relationships that might lack common ground." Brennan added as an afterthought and Booth gave her an almost panicked look. "Ah, they do?"

"I'm just trying to understand and look at it from an objective point of view. I think I understand now." The forensic anthropologist said.

"Ah. Sure. Great." Booth nodded, confused by her odd behaviour, but not daring to ask for further information. "Well, then…. We got a case."

She nodded and reached for her coat. "Then let's solve it."

* * *

Soooo, what do you say, did you like it? Reviews would be AWESOME!


	13. BULLETS

Hello readers. Thea idea for another one-shot struck me (the first one since... whooo, a long time now ;) ) and I had to write this down…. Hope you'll like it.

It takes place sometime AFTER Pain in the Heart.

* * *

**Bullets**

Half-hidden from her gaze by an ugly artificial plant I stared at my partner, my throat feeling tight and raw. Somehow, some when I had lost myself in the illusion that our relationship had evolved into something so stable and impermeable that other people couldn't have broken our connection if they'd tried.

I should have known better. Temperance Brennan had fought me every inch of the way in the progress of our relationship. Attachment? That was something she was afraid of. I could – to some extent – understand her reasoning, but it wasn't my brain suffering and reacting right now, watching her… it was my heart. Maybe what she was doing here was a counteraction to what I had told her a few days ago. That she meant so much to me, I was willing to take stupid risks sometimes. That had been after I had nearly got shot again… and she had been on the verge of freaking out.

I had seen panic in her eyes… I was sure of it.

Afraid of what could have happened…I guess because she'd thought I was dead for two weeks after the nutcase Nunan had shot me.

A few minutes after I had nudged her out of the way of the bullet and nearly gotten myself shot, she had told me in no uncertain terms that I had to stop taking risks for her, because she didn't think she was worth it. When I had started to protest, she had brought Parker into the equation and that had stung. She'd more or less accused me of being a bad father for risking my life for other people. Granted, she had taken it back… or at least softened the statement, but still. It had not been entirely wrong. And on the other hand, she'd been completely wrong. It wasn't as if I was going around, consciously risking my life for just anyone all the time. But for her, any time, no questions asked.

My exact words had been: "I only risk my life for people who mean a lot to me. You, Parker,…and uh… well … maybe a few others." Very few.

And that had been the moment awareness and fear had entered her eyes. Maybe this was the moment she had fully realised how deep our bond had become. But instead of examining it, finding out what it could mean, she had pulled back and back… trying to make it snap like an old rubber band that had lost all elasticity.

If hurting me was her goal, well she was doing fine. Just fine.

I took in a deep breath, trying to avert my eyes, trying not to stare at her, but to no avail. She drew my attention to her like a moth was drawn to light. Naturally. Pathetically.

I watched her reach over the table, take the hand of that faceless son of a bitch in her hand, patting it. I clenched my jaw, trying to reign in my anger, the cold fury that was threatening to take over instead of good common sense.

Her date had dark brown hair and she seemed disgustingly affectionate with him. Familiar, even. It was all I could do not to walk over there and punch him. Knowing that Bones probably would return the favour by first punching me and then being pissed at me until hell froze over, I managed to hang on to my last shred of control. Barely.

A low growling sound emitted from somewhere and the guy at the table beside me shot me a funny look. Jesus, I was growling. Pathetic, alright.

It took a lot of willpower to force my eyes away from her, but finally I managed and stared into the depths of my glass of beer instead. I'd come here hoping to find distraction.

And now the very person I tried to banish from my thoughts was here.

The past few days had been hell. She had been avoiding me completely, shutting me out, not returning my calls. Had sent that chatterbox of stupid grad student to a crime scene instead of coming herself. Granted, the FBI had given official protest at that and from now on she would have to come either herself or Cam would have to make an appearance.

The sound of her laughter wafted over to my place and I sighed deeply. When exactly had I fallen in love with her, I asked myself. I had no answer. It had happened, unnoticed at first, then the knowledge had crept forward in my mind, had manifested, to taunt me. And when I thought back to the one kiss we had shared the mere memory still made me ache. The kind of ache COULD be soothed. Theoretically.

The problem was, I could never have a casual relationship with Temperance Brennan. I could never compartmentalise, how she'd be calling it. With Bones I would invest all of me. Way too much potential to get hurt. For either of us… because though I knew she felt something for me, I had no idea if it could ever be enough to overcome all these obstacles.

But I also knew that I was willing to try.

My gaze returned to where she was seated. Some time during my inner monologue her date had left her alone, presumably for a trip to the bath room and now she was sitting there, looking somehow sad and thoughtful. Like always, the silent sadness in her eyes got to me and I took in a deep breath. Should I walk over to her?

No, I decided, she wouldn't want me to… and probably would leave the bar, giving me one of her death glares, her date in tow…. and I wouldn't be able to watch over her.

Swallowing hard, I watched as she reached for her purse and rummaged through it, pulled out her cell phone. Searching, she looked up and her eyes settled on a point somewhere behind me and the artificial plant I was hiding behind. I craned my neck, but couldn't see her date, due to similar ugly plants, but I assumed he was just on his way back to their table. She gestured at her phone then towards the door. Then she walked out, breezing past me without a look, the door bell chiming softly as she closed the door behind her.

"She's confused." A voice said near me and I nearly yelped in surprise, startled.

Russ Brennan was looking down at me. I just stared at him and it took me a while to come to the conclusion that Bones had not been sitting there with a date at all. She had seemed so familiar with the dark haired man because he was her brother. Air whooshed out of me in relief.

"Russ." I addressed him warily. "How's it going?"

He shrugged lightly. "So, why are you hiding here?" The other man asked as he flopped down on the seat in front of me.

"I'm not hiding." I said dignified. "Sure." Russ Brennan gave me a look that said: Liar.

After a moment of silence I gave in. "She's mad at me. I didn't want to ruin her evening." I explained.

"Tempe's not mad at you. She's just confused. And she HATES to be confused." He informed me, an eyebrow arched at me. "You thought she had a date?"

I shrugged. "Guess so." I tried to sound bored, but I knew I didn't sound convincing.

"Oh, please…. Don't act as if you wouldn't care." Russ shook his head. "You have murder in your eyes when you see her with a man." I didn't dare to deny it. He would recognize it as the lie it was.

"She called me because she wanted to talk. That's how I knew something's not right. My sister NEVER calls me just to talk." Bones' brother gave me a long look. "She's completely out of her league and scared shitless."

Bones, scared? That alarmed me instantly. "What? Why? Is she in danger? Why hasn't she told me?" I fired questions at him, ready to jump and get her. Jesus, she was standing outside, talking on her phone, in plain sight..…

Russ rolled his eyes at me. "Idiot. You're the reason she's so confused. Not that she would say it outright, but she IS my sister. She always had that annoying habit of avoiding the topic that really worries her, although in reality she wants to talk about it. Women." He rolled his eyes "Usually she talks about you half the time, but today: Nada."

"Told you she's mad at me." I sighed, my adrenaline level settling down a little again. So, she was not in danger. That was good.

"She's been avoiding you, huh?" Russ asked me thoughtfully.

Mhm… ignoring my calls and refusing to come to a crime scene… yep, that sounded like avoidance, alright.

"Yeah." I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. My eyes darted to the door, wondering when she would come back and what she was going to do if she'd spot me here, chatting with her brother.

"Relax, she's not going to come back that soon. When I saw you here, I called Angela and told her to keep her occupied for a while." Russ commented upon seeing my worried glance.

He had called Angela and told her to call Bones? What the hell was going on here?

"The thing is," Russ said. "She behaved like that when she had her first crush, too. Trying to ignore it away. Didn't work then, and isn't going to work this time, either, but she's stubborn."

My eyes widened and I swallowed hard. "What are you talking about?" My voice sounded hoarse and not the least bit self-assured…as I had wanted it to.

"She's scared. Remember when you got shot and were officially dead for two weeks?" Russ asked and I nodded mutely.

"She refused to talk to her friends, but my Dad got her to open up one night when he visited her. Okay, he had to get her to drink tequila first, but she talked. She broke down. Completely." Russ leant back in his seat and studied me. "She reminds me of how she was back then. What did you do? Did you tell her you'd do it again?"

"What?" I was confused.

"Taking a bullet for her." Russ rolled his eyes at my ignorance.

"Well, I … kind of did a few days ago. I mean, I nudged her out of the way, but the guy missed by an inch or so." I informed him hesitantly.

"Ah." He made and nodded. "Dad was right, then. When he first saw you together he said you'd do anything to protect her, no matter if she wants you to or not. Most of the time she doesn't want you to, I guess."

I frowned slightly. What he said was true, but I resented being an open book to Bones' Dad of all people.

"She's scared." Russ said calmly.. "She thinks if she ignores you and what she feels for you it will go away. Losing you nearly broke her the first time around. She doesn't want that to happen again for real."

My jaw clenched a little at his words and I mulled the information over for some time.

"Why would you know what she feels?" I asked after some time, not convinced yet.

A crooked grin, on the verge of a grimace, appeared on his face. "A younger sister, two step-daughters and a fiancée with a fable for chick flicks. You need more reasons?"

I snorted. "Poor guy."

He shrugged. "Wouldn't want to change it." Then his gaze fixed on me and it was a protective brotherly look. "You're serious about her, right? I mean, yeah, risking your life for my sister is a clear statement that you care about her, but…. this is not just a phase, right?"

I blinked. "A phase?" I narrowed my eyes at him and clenched my fists. "If I would ask you that about Amy, you'd punch me. With good reason. She's not just a phase!" I heard the menace in my own voice, spitting the last words at him.

Russ gave me an amused smile. "You just answered my question." Then he looked up at a point behind me. "Tempe, I'll be gone now, I think you two have to talk."

I froze and I practically felt the colour drain from my face. Slowly I turned, while Russ Brennan rose from his seat in front of me. The first thing I saw was her hand, tightly grabbing the back of a chair, her grip so hard the knuckles had turned white. Then I hesitantly lifted my gaze to her face and I saw she was white as a sheet, her eyes fixed on me.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered harshly.

"Sit down and talk to him." Her brother told her. "You're miserable and he's miserable and none of you is getting any younger. I'm out of here. Thanks for the coffee, sister mine."

Russ gave her a quick, affectionate peck to her cheek and dragged her shock-limp frame to the chair in front of me. "Don't screw it up, pal" He said to me and I gave him a sarcastic look.

Not screwing it up? Why me, dammit? There were so many, many ways I could screw this up and maybe one narrow path that might, just might, turn out to be the right one.

Russ left and I looked at her. She still seemed a little shocked by the fact that she had walked in on me and her brother talking. I had no idea how long she'd been standing there, but her wide eyes told me she'd heard more than just the words Russ had addressed at her.

Honesty, I told myself, that might just save me…. because if she valued one thing, it was honesty. "I had no idea you would be here this night." I started. "Then I saw you with somebody and… I didn't know it was Russ, though."

I saw her eyes narrow slightly, but she didn't say anything.

"Then you were alone and got the phone call from Angela." I continued and her eyes widened suddenly. "Why do you know it was Angela?" She asked, suspicion in her voice.

I gave her a weak smile. "Russ called her and she called you. We've been set up, Bones."

"Why?" She forced out.

"Because you've been avoiding me." I said and saw her stiffen at my words. "That's.." She started, but I interrupted her. "That's the truth and you know it. You didn't return my calls, didn't talk to me when I showed up at the lab, even sent a grad student to a crime scene instead of showing up yourself."

"I was busy." She bit out.

"Temperance." I said, hoping that using her given name would give me a little leverage. "How long have you been standing there?"

She reached for her purse, obviously trying to flee, but I grabbed her hand and held her back. "Please, Bones. Don't run now. How much have you heard?"

I saw her clench her jaw, but after a long moment of silence she murmured. "You called him a poor guy."

I sucked in a deep breath and nodded. "Okay." I closed my eyes for a brief moment and decided to be blunt.. she was smart, she would have come to the conclusion anyway… what did it matter now?

.

"I love you." I said and an instant later she dropped her purse, her eyes widened and she gasped audibly.

"Temperance." I whispered and she shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Don't… please don't"

"Don't what?" I asked, gently and she closed her eyes. "You died once already. It was real for me, don't you understand? I don't want it to happen again. I need … distance."

"Bones… my job has it's risks… I knew that when I started to work for the FBI." I sighed. "It wasn't the first time I got shot."

"But it was meant to be me." She hissed. "Me. Not you." Her eyes were fixed on me now and there was unmistakeable accusation in them. "You… had no right…"

"No right? God damn it, Bones…" I shook my head. "I rather die myself than see you hurt, don't you get it?"

"Me too! But you took the choice away. It should have been me! Me! And I felt so guilty… for causing your death. For causing Parker to lose his father." She nearly yelled and one or two heads turned in our direction.

My heart skipped a beat as she said the 'me too'. I gently squeezed her hand. "How is it your fault that Pam Nunan fired that gun?" I asked her.

"I…" She frowned a little and hesitated.

"Exactly." I continued and took her other hand, too, holding them in mine. "It's not your fault. It was her fault. Everything that happened afterwards was caused by her action. It was not your fault that I got shot."

"But it happened because of me." She insisted, stubborn as always.

"Two different things entirely." I answered in a low voice. "I would gladly take a bullet for you any day if it's what it takes to save you. And if I do, you don't get to blame yourself."

I reached for her face, laid a finger under her chin, gently pushing, so that she had to meet my gaze. There were tears in her brilliant blue eyes and the sight of it tugged at my heart.

"It hurt." She whispered. "It hurt that you were gone. I hurt so much, I didn't want to go on anymore."

My throat burned upon hearing her words, my chest tightened. "Bones." I whispered.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I would never hurt you intentionally… Do you believe that?"

"Yes." She said and there was no doubt in her voice.

"Do you want to hurt me?" I asked and her eyes widened in surprise and she shook her head forcefully. "No."

"But you do, Bones. By not answering my calls and pushing me away." I sighed.

"But… but…" Her face was a study of emotions… surprise, confusion and guilt.

"Don't feel guilty now." I said sternly. "I don't want you to pity me, I want you to understand. What would you do if I started to just ignore you? Wouldn't you wonder why? Wouldn't it hurt, just a little?"

"I didn't mean… " Her face fell. "I never wanted to hurt you, Booth. I thought… I thought… if I just shut it all out…put some distance between us…"

"It might go away? I'm not going." I shook my head and used the pad of my thumb to brush a tear from the smooth skin of her cheek. "I've been in love with you for some time now, Bones… and it's not going to stop." To my surprise she actually leant into my touch and I cupped her cheek with my palm.

"But… why?" She asked, confusion and disbelief shining bright in her eyes.

I had to chuckle. "Easy questions first, huh?" I took in a deep breath and met her eyes with what I hoped was a look that showed sincerity. "You're not just my partner when we're in the field. You're a part of me, Bones. I need you in my life. One way or the other."

"Which….which way would you prefer?" Bones asked and my heart skipped a beat.

"Isn't that obvious?" I asked silently, still caressing her cheek, and she trembled a little.

"But… it… might not work out and then I'll lose you again." She said, concerned. "We're so different, we might end up fighting and you'll hate me. You'll leave me."

"No." I shook my head. "I won't leave you. I couldn't. We might disagree on some things, hell, we might end up fighting sometimes, but it would be damn boring if you'd agree with me all the time, right? And it wouldn't be you. You'd argue with God."

"I don't believe in God." She objected and I had to laugh. "I know. I don't care, Bones. I care about you."

"I care about you, too." She said and warmth filled me upon hearing her words. Bones lowered her gaze, biting her bottom lip for a moment. "Would you be mad at me, if I would try to knock you out of the way of a bullet?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "I don't know. Maybe. I want to protect you… I wouldn't be happy if you risk your life for me." I saw suspicion in her eyes. "I'd appreciate the sentiment, Bones. But as I said…. I don't want you to get hurt."

She mulled my answer over, obviously dissecting it into bits and pieces. "But I would do it." Her answer was simple and still it was not.

"Take the bullet." She nodded. "If I could. If it's what it takes to keep you safe."

"What if I told you not to?" I said softly and she actually smiled at me. "That wouldn't stop you, right? Me neither."

"Why?" I whispered, hope and emotion making my voice hoarse.

She took in a deep breath. "I've never been in love, Booth. I don't know how it's supposed to feel. There is no definition…" I silenced her with a kiss and after a moment of surprise she kissed me back. I felt giddy… I knew she had not told me she loved me, but it had come damn close.

"Finally." I dimly heard from a few tables away and somebody made "Awww."

I pulled back, a half-embarrassed smile on my face. "We have an audience."

"I don't care." She said and kissed me, hard, almost desperate, but I guess she felt my hesitation. "You care? You don't want to kiss in public?" She asked. "After you told me you love me with half the bar listening you care about kissing?" Bones' blue eyes fixed on me in disbelief.

"If you put it like that…" I murmured and reached for her but she shook her head.

"No, let's go. I have three days of hurting you to make up to you." She said and the look she gave me made me blink in astonishment… and then I had to grin. Wordlessly I tossed a few bills on the table and reached for her hand. She took it and we left the bar together, with people staring after us.

She made it up to me. Three days of ignoring me and hurting me were easily balanced out by the attention I received that night… and the following nights.

* * *

Sooo, hope you liked it, reviews would be great!!!! Thanks!


End file.
